Good Morning Kiss
by Asahiyama Hime-Chan
Summary: Zoro wants a nice morning kiss to start his day, but when the dude has trouble getting it, he gets irritated and when he doesnt get it at all... well; somethings' going to happen thats for sure. but what exactly?
1. Where's My Good Morning kiss?

Chapter 1:

Where's my good morning kiss??

It was a beautiful Sunday morning on the thousand sunny ship. Everyone was all minding their own business and doing what they must before the morning ended. Sanji, who was preparing breakfast in the kitchen had soon stoped due to some jackass stomping in. That jackass then sat himself down at the table and stared at the cook.

Sanji could feel the heavy eyes stare at him, feel then digging into his back. If the jackass wanted to stare then he could, but did he have to do it while he prepared breakfast? It's annoying enough to cook for nine people, but to do it while you were heavily watched? Like, come on.

As time passed and Sanji got everything ready, he kind of forgot that the asshole was staring at him. When he turned around he nearly flipped.

"Z-Zoro!!" he nearly shrieked. "What the fuck mate?!"

The green-haired swordsman just smiled. "Morning idiot."

Sanji sighed at the thought of his heart skip a beat; this early in the morning and he's already going crazy over him and all he said was good morning!

"What do you want?" he asked as he set the plates down on the table.

"Hmm, nothing really; just wanted to see your face, that's all." he said and smiled more.

Okay, this was weird. Not only was Sanji's heart going spastic at Zoro, but, what Sanji was finding strange was why he was being so nice to him early in the morning. Usually he'd be in some kind of pissed off mood; but happy smiles and sweet good mornings??

Sanji placed the last set of plates on the table and leaned over to Zoro.

"Alright." He said. "What is it? Why the hell are you all happy-like today?"

Zoro placed his finger on Sanji's nose. "I'm just happy to see my idiot cook."

Sanji's face flushed red.

"H-Huh?" he said and slightly turned his face a different direction from Zoro's. "What are you talking about? Are you okay? You're acting weird."

"What are _you_ talking about? I'm always like this."

"No you're not. You're very happy. That's not normal." Sanji's eyes stared at Zoro's. The bastard defiantly wanted something.

"Come on; spit it out you bloody marimo!" Sanji said in a bit of a harsh tone hoping that would make him tell.

And with that Zoro grabbed Sanji's collar and pulled him in close to his face. His eyes focused on Sanji's lips.

"I still haven't gotten my good morning kiss you asshole."

Sanji smirked. That's all?? That's all he wanted? If that was it then he'd give it to him anytime.

"You make such a fuss over such small things. You should know that if you want one you can just kiss me instead of sitting there like a duck."

Zoro slowly leaned into Sanji's face. "Waiting is more fun."

As Zoro and Sanji's lips were only centimetres away from each other, Luffy came barging in.

"Breakfast!!!" he shouted. "It's time to eat!!"

"GAHH!!" Both Zoro and Sanji jumped, Zoro falling back on his chair and hitting the floor.

Everyone came walking in and sat down at the table.

As everyone was sitting down Sanji noticed Nami and Robin and quickly frolicked to their side.

"Ah! Good morning Nami-Swan, Robin-Chwan!"

Both girls giggled and said good morning back to him and sat down.

Zoro, who was still on the floor stood up and sat at the small counter like table and watched his beloved cook bring out all the foods; even though it was only breakfast, Sanji still had to bring out a lot of stuff.

He didn't mind watching his cook do things, but the thing that annoyed him most was that he waited so long and still; he didn't get his morning kiss.

After all the eating, then the packing, then the washing, then the outdoor cleaning and then after all that, the grocery shopping and Nami's shopping, Sanji had returned back to the ship exhausted and flat. He didn't want to do a thing, just lie in his room and fall asleep. He thought that was a good idea, so he decided after he put everything away he'd go to his room and sleep.

Sanji laid on his bed with an unlit cigarette in his mouth staring up at the ceiling.

"What a day…" he mumbled to himself.

"Tell me about it…" Some random voice agreed with him.

Sanji quickly sat up and looked towards the direction the sound came from; and to his surprise, a green haired swordsman was casually leaning on his door.

"Sup?" he said. "Whatcha doin'?"

Sanji smiled. To him, it felt like it was weeks since he last saw Zoro; Just looking at him made him go nuts. That awesome ruffled up green hair and smile would make him do anything. Yes. The hair made him go spastic too.

Zoro sat next Sanji on the bed and looked at him like he was angry or something. He just looked at him like he was a disappointment. As he was being stared at, Sanji was getting a little uncomfortable. Why was Zoro giving him this look? He didn't do anything wrong; at least not to his knowing.

"What?" he finally said.

"Nothing…" Zoro said back not breaking the eye contact.

_Nothing my ass you bloody marimo! _Sanji thought to himself as he stared back at Zoro.

"No. come on. Why are you looking at me like that?" He said and yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Why are you giving me that face---?"

Sanji slightly fell asleep on Zoro's shoulders but soon woke up again remembering that he was with Zoro.

"T-tell…. Me….." he said, his voice all slurred as he was falling asleep again. He was so god damn tired and looking at Zoro made him even more sleepier. But he kept his head up waiting for Zoro's answer.

Zoro leant into the side of Sanji's face. "I still haven't gotten my good morning kiss you asshole…" he whispered into Sanji's ear.

"Your…. Still going…. On about that…?" Sanji had kinda forgotten about that kiss he owed Zoro, seeing all the crap he had to do today.

Sanji smiled, and like he was drunk, came up to Zoro's face. "If you want it… come get it…"

Zoro smiled and leant into Sanji's face waiting for sanji's lips to touch his. But as he waited, no lips came.

_Hmmmmmm?!?!?!?! _Zoro thought to himself all impatient. _Why is it taking so long for him to kiss me?!_ Zoro opened one of his eyes and found that there was no Sanji in front of him.

"What the--?" Zoro looked down and found Sanji in a deep sleep beside him. "Oh come on." He said and folded his arms. "I've waited all bloody day for this and you fall asleep on me?"

Sanji slightly giggled at the nice dream he was seeing in his mind and snuggled to Zoro.

Zoro looked at Sanji and sighed. As he ran his fingers through his soft blond hair, he smiled.

"This is so unfair Sanji; but I'll make you regret not giving me a kiss today." He evilly smirked at him and slowly left the room.

He'll get him.

* * *

A/N: This is my first so please tell me all the mistakes that ive made so i can correct them!! thank you!!

oh god.... i hope i haven't destroyed the story with this A/N.... _


	2. I Want My Bloody Kiss!

Chapter 2:

I want my bloody kiss!!

It was another beautiful morning and Sanji was yet again preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Sanji sighed at the thought of Zoro; lately he couldn't stop thinking about him, something of Sanji just craved for Zoro. He just wanted him to barge in and take charge. But of course that's not going to happen; it's far too early in the morning. But wouldn't that be nice?

Sanji sat down waiting for the others, as he waited he looked out the window. Where was he? Where the hell was his bloody marimo? If he wasn't in the kitchen he'd be on the deck. If he wasn't on the deck he'd be in the kitchen. He wouldn't be in his room, its past 9. Sanji started to feel a little worried.

"Aww fuck!" he growled at himself. "That bastard is old enough to take care of himself! Why the fuck do I have to worry like that?"

But he couldn't help it. Ever since yesterday; when they were in his room, something happened… he couldn't quite remember. All he could remember was Zoro wanting a kiss… but what happened after that? Did he get his kiss? Was he satisfied?

Sanji slammed his fist against the wall. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of him. When they all come, he'll surly come. If he didn't, then he could worry.

Luffy came running in screaming out 'food' and was soon followed by Usopp and chopper. Nami and Robin came walking casually and so did Franky and Brook. As everyone sat down Sanji looked to see if Zoro came. He didn't.

After a few more minutes of waiting Sanji finally spoke.

"Oi. Where's that bloody jack ass swordsman?" Sanji asked.

"I just saw him a couple of minutes ago." Usopp said while pouring a cup of orange juice for himself.

"Oh! Can I have some too Usopp?" chopper asked him.

"Yeah sure!" he said and poured another glass.

"Worried are we, cook-san?" Robin smiled and looked at Sanji.

"Haha; of course not Robin-Chwan; I don't really give a shit on what happens to him. It's just that, if I knew that he wasn't coming I wouldn't of prepared an extra plate. That fucking bastard! Making me work for nothing!" Sanji said and put his hands on his hips.

Robin giggled. She knew the real reason behind Zoro and Sanji; but she kept quiet. She didn't really care if Sanji liked Zoro that way; heck, she's even walked in on them having sex, at least four times!

"I'm pretty sure he's in his room cook-san." She said and smiled. "Either that, or he's in _your _room."

Sanji just looked at her. The message had gotten to him. Clearly Robin knew. But he wasn't going to let her get to him. Despite the fact that she's walked in on them quite a few times before, Sanji would just try to forget such a thing happened, and eventually he would.

He walked towards the door and opened it.

"I'm going below deck to get some more meat." He said and left.

Robin looked at the kitchen counter and smiled. There was already a lot of meat on the counter. Why would you need to get more?

"Hmmmm…" she said. "I see what _meat_ you mean…"

Sanji entered Zoro's room. But when he looked inside, he wasn't there.

"Huh? He's not in here?" Sanji looked behind him and looked down at the deck. He was nowhere to be seen. Just then, the thought of what robin had said to him before he left popped back into his head.

"_either that, or he's In your room."_

Sanji went slightly red. _Nooo…. Of course not. Not at this time… _he thought and slightly laughed at himself. _Robin-Chwan… please don't put such silly things into my mind…._

After all the breakfast work was finished Sanji thought it was a good idea to go to his room and have another nap. Lately he's been addictive to having lots of naps during his spare time. He'd see why Zoro liked it so much. When you'd sleep you feel so good and comfy, and when you'd wake up you'd feel refreshed or sleepier and you'd drift back to your wonderful sleep.

When Sanji entered his room, he wasn't quite looking where he was going. So when he got to his hammock and sat down on it he quickly jumped off.

"W-what the?!" Sanji looked down on his hammock to find a sleeping Zoro. "Z-Zoro…? Why are you here?"

Zoro slightly opened his eyes and yawned. "Hmmm? Who are you?"

"… um. I'm Sanji you jackass."

"Oh… Yo."

Sanji just looked at Zoro and got slightly irritated. "_Oh, Yo _my ass! Where the hell were you this morning?! You didn't even come to have breakfast!"

Zoro slightly smiled. "Sorry. It's just that this hammock smells so much like you that I drifted off to sleep."

Sanji's cheeks flushed red.

"Q-quit it…" Sanji stumbled, tongue all twisted up. "Why are you saying all these things to me?"

Zoro sat up. _Hmp. _He thought. _Now I'll get you…_

Zoro reached his arms out to Sanji and held him by the waist. He then pulled him in towards himself where they were gently against each other.

"Sanji…" He whispered into his ear. "You know… I really can't hold back much more; holding you like this. Whispering into your ear like this. It's making me go crazy."

And indeed it was. Zoro had only planned to make Sanji go a little frantic, but instead, Zoro had gotten into the mood and now he wanted him. Wanted him as in, wanted him on top of him making the impossible possible.

Sanji on the other hand was melting in Zoro's arms. He could feel the warmth from his body, he could smell the scent of Zoro's… whatever he smelled like; sake? Either way; Sanji was at his weakest moment.

"Z-Zoro…" Sanji managed to say. "You…"

"Hush. This isn't the time to be talking, were in a moment here of everlasting embrace…"

"But…"

"Hush."

"Zoro～…"

"Sanji. Don't make me repeat myself."

"Okay, fine. Be that way."

Zoro smiled. "Yes. I will be that way."

Sanji smiled. He loved the way Zoro would treat him with such soft and gentle hands. It made him feel loved. And he was; by the most wonderful and greatest man ever.

Zoro slowly leant into Sanji's face. Maybe _NOW_ he would get his kiss that he'd be longing for for almost two days! Just as he was about to kiss him, Sanji placed his finger on Zoro's lips.

"Zoro…" he said. "Because you ignored me and breakfast this morning, do not think you can just get a kiss from me by turning me on. If you ignore me, you don't get anything from me."

Zoro just looked at Sanji, eyes widen. "HAH?!" he finally said after moving Sanji's finger aside.

"You heard me sword boy; if you ignore me in the morning, I'll ignore you for the whole day." He said and pushed his finger at Zoro's nose. _Paybacks a god damn bitch, isn't it Zoro? _He thought to himself and smiled.

"So unfair…" Zoro grumbled looking away from the smiling cook.

Sanji just smiled more. "Don't worry. I still love you."

Zoro looked at Sanji and pulled him in even closer hearing a faint gasp from Sanji.

"Of course you do. Coz if you didn't, I wouldn't be doing this right now…" Zoro smiled and pulled Sanji down with him onto the hammock with Sanji lying on top.

"Zoro!!" Sanji complained, face all flushed up red.

"If I can't get what I want, then I guess I'll just have to force it out of you…"

Sanji smirked. "Puh-leeze; You, Forcing me? Hmp!"

Zoro's smile fell. "Hmp! We'll see."

Zoro placed his hand behind Sanji's neck and brought Sanji's face closer to his. "I'll make you want me." with that he licked Sanji's lips. But it wasn't considered as his 'morning kiss' that he wanted all god damn day!

Sanji just looked at Zoro.

"Want more??"

"I… uh…." Sanji was so red that he was lost for words. But he did want Zoro.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Hmmmmm…." Sanji moaned and leaned into Zoro.

_Hehe, I win… _Zoro thought to himself and smiled. He'll finally get a kiss!

As they were about to make lip contact, Nami came walking in calling for Sanji's name.

"Sanji? Where are you? I need you to make a sandwich for Luffy; he's being a real pain in my ass and won't shut up!--" Nami stopped herself from saying more due to what she was seeing. "Oh…" She said bluntly. "You guys are in your 'You' time… right…. Sorry to barge… but Sanji…. I need you; so, get up off of Zoro and make something for Luffy to eat…"

Sanji looked at Zoro then at Nami.

He smiled. "Yes Nami-swaaan!!" he said and happily jumped off of Zoro.

… _Shit. Well there goes the mood… _Zoro thought to himself getting up. _You just had to barge in __now__. Didn't you? Bloody god damn bitch!_

Sanji happily frolicked out of the room with Nami in front of him leading the way. Zoro just sat there watching him leave. When the door closed behind him, Zoro then slammed his fist against the wooden wall.

"Far out man…" he finally said to himself gritting his teeth. "That close, that close!!" with his finger and thumb close together. That was it. Seeing that Zoro went lightly on Sanji, and he still didn't get anything from it, besides the nice lick; he decided that he wasn't going to go easy on him anymore.

"I'm going to make you want me so much Sanji. Just you see, you'll be on your knees begging to be fucked."

Zoro laid back down on the hammock looking up at the ceiling. _Now…_ he thought. _What to do…_ Zoro smiled at the idea's popping into his mind. Ooh~ he had idea's…

* * *

A/N: Aaah~ i dont think i went really well with this one... but it would be really appriciated if you commented on this and tell me if i have any mistakes done ^^

thank you!


	3. It's Payback Time My Beloved Sanji

Chapter 3:

It's payback time my beloved Sanji…

The next day Sanji was, you can guess, in the kitchen; but not cooking, but washing. Yes. They had just finished a meal and Sanji was cleaning the mess. Zoro, according to his evil plan, decided to stay and help the cook clean up. Sanji thought it was kind of strange that he was helping, but decided to let him do whatever he wanted. If he wants to help he can.

Five minutes into the cleaning and it was dead silence.

_Come ooon! Speak god dammit! _ Sanji screamed in his mind. _Strive up a conversation already! It's too silent! AWKWARD!_

Zoro noticed Sanji panic and decided that now was the time! So Zoro started to pull his shirt collar out a bit.

"Man, I think this shirt is getting a little too small for me; I dunno, it just feels kinda tight… what the hell?" he said with this completely confused look on his face. "I think I've kinda grown in a size or something. It's been uncomfortable like this all morning!" Zoro did a little more fidgeting until he came to his point. "Arrrgh!" he yelled out. "I can't bloody take it anymore! I'm taking this off!"

Sanji just stared at Zoro while he yanked his shirt and Haramaki off. God he looked great shirtless. Just look at those abbs! And his perfect waist line leading down below…

Sanji sighed and looked away. This wasn't the time to be admiring his boyfriend's hot body! He had to get out of there. He couldn't bear to be in the same room as Zoro… shirtless… and half a meter away from him… if he was going to be shirtless it would only have to be when he's in Zoro's arms or underneath him. Which, may I remind you, was not.

Zoro was standing there watching his beloved Sanji fall and break. Look at him; he was practically begging for him to put his 'Tight and small shirt' back on. But no; he wasn't going to miss this for the world. He was just gonna stand there and happily dry the dishes.

Zoro smiled even bigger. _Uncomfortable, are we? _He thought to himself. _Let's see how long you last…_ Zoro dried one plate and put it on the plate rack. He then looked at Sanji with concern. "What's wrong? You don't look very well, you okay?" he casually asked like he had no idea what was going on.

Sanji tuned and smiled at Zoro. A nice warm smile that said; Oh no dear, I'm alright, no need to worry about little ol' me. "Nahh; I'm fine." He said. "I don't know… maybe I'm just tired… Luffy _is_ a handful."

Zoro smiled. Those kind of sparkle-like backgrounds with, hunky-guy heart-catching smiles; Yeah, those. "Yeah; he is a handful, that captain of ours." He said and laughed a bit; which sent Sanji out to the stars. Sanji blushed a bit. _You're not really helping here Zoro… _He thought to himself. _Please put your shirt back on! Or stop the horrible attempt at hunky-guy smiling that is somehow still making me go crazy! _Sanji quickly looked back down at the sink avoiding Zoro's eyes. Hopefully if he concentrated on washing, he'd forget about the awesome god-like figure that was standing next to him; shirtless. But Sanji couldn't help it. He thought maybe just one more look. So he did. But this time; when he looked up; Zoro was shining like a god! He could see a beautiful blue sky behind him with birds ascending above like the heavens! He was shining like a glow in the dark stick, but not fluro. He could see baby angels behind him; Pouring out small vases of water. The light was just blinding Sanji's eyes! That amazing sparkling godly body! It was too much for him he couldn't take it! He was going to collapse. And he did.

"Sanji?" Zoro shouted as he attended to his 'Damsel in distress.' "Oi mate, you okay?"

Hey. Is that what you call your damsel? 'Mate?' but anywho, as Sanji opened his eyes to see who it was, seeing that he was blinded by the amazing-ness of Zoro; he could see Zoro's face, that beautiful glowing face that was carved by angels!

Zoro; who was helping Sanji to his needs felt a little uncertain.

_Oh god… _he thought. _I hope I didn't over do the poor bugger…_

"Sanji?" He asked again. "Are you alright? You're kinda on the floor…"

_Ugh… _Sanji thought to himself. _He's torturing me… he's deliberately making me want him. That bastard!_ Sanji reached his hand out for Zoro. _But, I don't know. I always want him. Because he's the one that always brightens my day…_ As he reached his hand out he started to scratch Zoro dick area like a dog sniffing out drugs at the airport; But no sniffing, just the scratching.

Zoro went slightly red in the face. "O-Oi! What are you doing? You… you shouldn't be doing that! You're not a cat, and I'm not your scratching post so quit it!"

Sanji just ignored Zoro and continued to scratch. It was like he had something _big_ under those pants…

Zoro just sighed. "Come on Sanji." He said. "It's almost like you want to-" he quickly stopped. _Wait, could he…?_ He looked down at Sanji's pants. "Oh god…" He said as he looked at the pants "You've gone hard…" It had seemed that a small tent had risen from under his flyer.

Sanji smiled. "Surly if I am, you are…"

Zoro gulped. This was the part; this is where Zoro says no to Sanji and leaves. Leaving him empty handed. But he was kinda having trouble… an erect Sanji in his arms… you know, it was kinda hard not to resist, and on top of it; he was scratching at Zoro's pants! Oh how that made him flip! But no! He knew what he had to do… but was having a lot of trouble at it.

Zoro cleared his throat. "Sanji." He slowly said "Are you erect? Coz you're acting like a bitch in heat."

Sanji frowned. "No. I'm just scared shitless of Roronoa Zoro that I peed my pants!"

"Gee… I always knew you were scared; but to bloody shit your pants?" Zoro slightly laughed. "Come on Sanji…"

Sanji looked down at Zoro's flyer ignoring his comment. "Hmp!" Was all he said and he started to undo Zoro's pants.

Zoro slightly jumped up. "Whoa; hold it there tiger." He said. "As much as I want you to strip me; you can't."

Sanji looked at Zoro puzzled. "And why can't I?"

"Because…" he said.

"Because?"

"Because… I said so…" he finally said and folded his arms.

"Why?"

Zoro looked at Sanji. "Why?"

"Yeah. Why can't I strip you? 'Because I said so' is not an answer."

"Because…" Zoro looked to the side then looked at the dishes. "Because we still have… dishes to… finish." He said and walked over to the sink. "Can't leave a job undone now, can we?"

Sanji stood up and looked at Zoro strangely. "I guess so…" he said and went back to the washing.

As Sanji kept on washing the dishes he couldn't help but stare at Zoro. _He refused to have sex with me. _ He thought. _That's a first…_ as he kept on looking, he started to get more and more curious at why he said no. when Zoro put the last plate on the plate rack Sanji spoke to him.

"Oi. Marimo…" he said.

Zoro turned and looked at Sanji. "Yeah, what?"

"Do you wanna have sex?"

Zoro blushed. So sudden! "W-why?" he slowly asked.

"Very simple actually." He said. "Because I want to have sex with you."

Zoro just looked at Sanji. "You're very blunt, you know that?"

Sanji smiled. "Yes. I've been told that quite a lot actually." He then walked closer to Zoro. "Come on… I'm so in the mood for it right now, and look at you, you're bloody shirtless in front of me"

_Oh. So that had gotten to him quite well… _ Zoro thought and turned around.

"Sorry." He said waving his hand in the air. "Maybe another time." And he left the room.

Sanji just stood there, speechless, until after ten minutes he spoke again.

"EEEEHHHHHH? HE REFUSED IT AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL MARIMO? THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

Zoro, who was just standing outside the door listened and chuckled to himself.

"Gotcha shit-cook!" he said and walked off. "I don't want any hugs, I don't want any blowjobs of any sort and I definitely don't want any sweet talk into having sex; I just want my bloody kiss."

. . .

It was dinner time for the straw hated pirates and everyone was seated at the table; even Zoro; fully clothed at that; and as Sanji handed out the plates of food to everyone, Zoro could feel something stare at him with evil eyes.

_Gee…. I wonder what that horrible feeling is _He thought to himself sarcastically. _I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything bad to anyone today… I've just been a helping hand to every one! I helped Sanji with the dishes, I helped chopper with some medicine stuff and I even helped robin with picking out a book to read… _he smirked. _I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything bad._

He could feel the stares getting deeper and deeper with hate. Somehow, the guy who was staring at him sure didn't seem happy. I wonder why?

Zoro stretched his arms out and yawned. What a day it had been. From washing dishes to getting erections. It sure had been a busy day for our tough Zoro. He was so looking forward to tomorrow, he couldn't wait until his plan to commence.

After a few minutes had past Zoro could notice that everyone was already eating and some were already asking for seconds; the other thing he could notice was that, he didn't get anything!

"Oi you bloody shit-ass cook!" he growled at Sanji. "Where's my plate?"

Sanji looked at Zoro duly.

"Ooooooh." He sarcastically said. "You were soooooo quiet back there that I didn't even notice you." He put his hand over his mouth like those weird old women do when they go 'Ho ho ho' at you and smiled.

Zoro glared at Sanji. _Payback is it? _He thought. _Well, two can play at that game._

"Oh, don't worry shitty-kun, I understand your problems; it's okay, I know how it's hard for you to save up on money so you can pay the doctor on you _swollen penis infection_ and how you can't control your bladder."

Usopp slightly chocked on the word _penis._ Indeed it is a funny word to say, just say it three times in a different tone and you start laughing. But he wasn't laughing. He was choking…

"Z-Zoro…. Do you mind? I'm eating here…" Usopp chocked.

"Sorry buddy… didn't mean to give you _images_…" Zoro chuckled.

Usopp froze. "Ugh… the images…" he groaned.

Sanji glared at Zoro. By now, everyone could feel the evil vibes coming from the both of them. War was about to begin.

Zoro quickly stood up and slashed his sword at Sanji; Sanji, seeing at his flexibility, quickly guarded himself using his, for some strange reason, strong shoe. That shoe must be made out of some awesome leather if it can protect Sanji from Zoro.

"Oi… you shit-ass cook; you got a problem with giving me food?" Zoro growled at Sanji.

"Oh don't worry, it's not as bad as having a _swollen penis infection_ like the doctor said; But hell yeah I have a problem with giving you food!"

Usopp chocked again at the word penis. "Guys…" he said. "I'm eating."

Luffy looked at Usopp. "There's nothing wrong with the word 'penis' Usopp." He said casually. "I say it all the time! Franky!"

Franky looked at Luffy.

"Come and say penis with me!"

Franky still looked at Luffy.

"Come on! Join me!"

Franky sighed. "Alright…"

Franky and Luffy stood next to each other and did the Hitler stance. "PENIS!" they both announced.

Brook soon joined them.

"PENIS!" the trio announced. "PENIS, PENIS, PENIS, PENIS, PENIS, PENIS, **PENIS!**"

Nami and Robin sighed at their stupidity.

"Only those boys are capable of doing such a stupid thing" Nami said.

"Yes… it would seem so…" Robin agreed. "As expected from our captain…"

"As expected from an idiot…"

Robin smiled.

Nami looked at Usopp who was sitting there in shock. The word _penis_ had gotten to him. Beside him, underneath the table chopper was hiding and wondering if it was safe to come up again and finish his food.

Nami glared at the two boys. "Zoro! Sanji-kun! Both of you bloody get out!"

Sanji looked at Nami in sorrow. "N-Nami-swan~? But why? It's his fault!"

Nami darkened her glare. "I don't care who fucking started it. I want you both out of this kitchen. _NOW…_"

Nami grabbed Zoro and Sanji by the collar and dragged them to the door and threw them out.

"I'm not going to have your bloody love quarrels destroy our dinner!" she yelled and slammed the door.

"Don't yell at me." Zoro said casually and pointed at Sanji with his thumb. "He's the one with the penis infection."

Sanji glared at Zoro. "I'm going to bed…" he said and walked off.

Zoro smiled. "Love you…" he gently said.

Sanji slightly stopped and looked at Zoro, cheeks slightly flushed. Zoro just stood there smiling. Such a warm smile, it made Sanji get butterflies in his stomach. Sanji slightly smiled back and said:

"Yeah… I love you too…" and he walked back off to bed.

For the next couple of weeks, Sanji and Zoro didn't really have much contact with each other; well not any affectionate contact anyway. But Sanji would occasionally come across Zoro either sleeping on the deck or training or just staring into the ocean. The thing that annoyed him the most was that every time he would come across Zoro doing whatever, he would always be shirtless, shirtless and sweaty with drops of sweat running down his oh-so-hot-body. Shirtless when he was sleeping, shirtless when he was training. He was just always shirtless! And seeing how Zoro was seen in Sanji's eyes; a beautiful sweaty shiny green haired god; with the beautiful heavens behind him with angels and halo's. It wasn't fair for Sanji. Almost two weeks had passed and Sanji didn't get one kiss from Zoro, not one! And now he has to suffer by being in his majesty's presence, watching him do whatever, SHIRTLESS! Not that he had a choice. If he could avoid it then he would run for the mountains and not come back until Zoro had put a shirt on. But where ever Sanji went, Zoro was there, when he would try and avoid him, he'd be round the corner! Where ever he went, there was a Zoro…

Sanji was on the deck watching the oceans waves splash against the sunny, what a nice day it was; and better yet, he hadn't come across godly Zoro yet. He smiled and looked at the sea creatures that swam around the sunny.

"Morning." Some random voice said.

Sanji turned and hoped that it wouldn't be who he thought it was. It was. Zoro was yet again shirtless and shining like a god. He could see how there was a beam of light coming from behind him and birds chirping above. All he needed was a white robe and white wings with a golden halo and he'd be complete.

Sanji gulped. He was so nervous standing next to him. His palms started to sweat and he started to loosen his shirt collar.

"Morning marimo." He said nervously.

Zoro just smiled like an innocent little kid on Christmas morning. "Today's a nice day, isn't it?"

The shining beams of light from Zoro's smile shined into Sanji's eyes and burnt them to a crisp! Oh god he had to get out of there; it was the third time that this had happened to him!

"Uh… Oh! Oh god! I nearly forgot! I've got lunch to prepare! Sorry marimo, but I gotta scoot!"

And with that Sanji bolted off!

Zoro smirked at the bolting away Sanji. His plan to make Sanji go super spastic every time he was in a one meter radius of Zoro had worked out quite well. How miserable he must of felt, not being able to kiss his wonderful Zoro, not being able to hug him, touch or kick him, not anything.

Sanji was walking towards the kitchen; and on his way he came across Zoro doing some sit ups, shirtless and sweaty as usual.

"Hey shit-cook." He casually said to the chief.

Sanji went slightly red and nodded. "Hey." He said and quickly walked off.

Zoro smiled.

It was early in the morning and Sanji was hoping to get to his kitchen before Zoro would wake up. So he tip toed out the door and onto the deck. As he thought he made it outside not waking up any of his crew mates, he came across Zoro. And again he was shirtless; but this time he was lifting big weights, building up his muscle.

"Gee shitty-kun, you're up early."

Sanji jumped. "M-Marimo! Why are you here?"

Zoro looked at Sanji strangely "What do you mean why am I here? I live on the ship…"

"No… I mean, why are you here so early in the morning?"

Zoro smiled and walked up to Sanji. "I wanted to see you."

Sanji's face went slightly red. What? Now he was showing affection towards him? This didn't feel right for Sanji. Zoro had been showing no affection towards him for at least two weeks; and now out of nowhere he's suddenly Romeo?

Zoro smiled and poked Sanji's cheek. "You know…" he started slowly. "I haven't gotten a kiss from you for quite a while now…"

Sanji just looked at Zoro. "Yeah, so?"

Zoro's smile went warmer. "So… I want one. Don't you want one?"

Sanji turned around and headed towards the storage area. "I-I don't have time for that, sorry. Maybe another time…"

Zoro looked at Sanji sadly. "Alright then…" he said and went back to his weight lifting.

In the storage room Sanji found a corner and sat in it. He curled up and hugged his knees. As he sat there his face went red. Why did Zoro just ask for a kiss just then? He had been ignoring his pleads for affection for around two weeks and now he just asks for a kiss? Why was he doing this to him? Sanji was confused on everything. Why he was being ignored for a couple of weeks and why he couldn't kiss or hug Zoro. He was also confused, very confused on why Zoro acted like that just before. He didn't know what to do. _Did I do something bad to Zoro to deserve this? _ He thought to himself. _Why is he doing this to me? He knows how much I love him, and he knows how frantic I get if I don't get to be with him. So, why is he doing this to me? Is he trying to tell me that I'm not wanted around him anymore?_

Sanji hugged his knees tighter.

_Why is he treating me like this? Does… does he hate me?_

As Sanji was in deep sorrow, he realized something warm drip onto his knees; water droplets. As Sanji figured out what they were, his eyes slightly widen. They were his own tears. He was crying.

Sanji looked at his teary knee caps and tried to wipe his tears away, but they kept on coming.

"Why…" he slowly said to himself. "Why am I being treated like this?"

And more tears fell.


	4. Shopping Bro!

Chapter 4:

Shopping Bro!

A couple more weeks had passed by like a flash. Whenever Sanji would come across Zoro teasing him, he would simply smile and tease him back; if it was something serious, like Zoro wanting something from Sanji, he would also just smile and say 'Maybe another time marimo, I'm tired.' And with that he would walk away; walking away as in, walking below deck and returning to his little corner to do god knew what.

One morning Sanji was in the kitchen sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee looking out the window. He sighed and took a sip at his coffee.

_Hmmm… needs a little more sugar…_

He stood up and walked over to the counter to get some more sugar. As he grabbed the jar, he stopped. He made a mistake with his coffee? He never makes a mistake. And here he is making a mistake with his god damn coffee? Making a mistake with something so simple as to make a cup of coffee showed his lack of concentration; and the only thing that could make him loose his concentration, was Zoro.

Sanji sat back down at the table with his jar of sugar and started to add a tea spoon. As he was adding sugar he started to gaze off, as he was gazing off, he didn't realize that he was still adding sugar until he heard the spoon clang against the glass jar. When he looked down at his coffee cup, he could see a small Mount Fuji form with the coffee.

"Awww crap…" he mumbled to himself. "I used all the sugar…" But he didn't really care about the sugar. He just looked at it then turned and looked out the window.

Lately he's been gazing out a lot. During the cooking, he burnt his finger. During the washing, he added too much detergent. And with the shopping, he just sat at the park gazing into the nothingness that surrounded him. Which reminded him; He had to go do some shopping today, otherwise his crew mates would starve to death.

Sanji left his table and Mount Fuji coffee cup and headed outside. As he opened the door the sun's light beamed down onto his face forcing him to cover his eyes. Gee it was a nice day; but every day was a nice day. The waves splashing against the sunny, the beautiful birds that circled above them, the fresh sea breeze. Yep, today was a nice day.

As he walked onto the deck, he noticed Nami sitting under a big umbrella reading some girl fashion magazine.

As Nami was reading her magazine, she stopped and looked up due to some weird dead-like vibes coming over to her. As she looked she noticed Sanji standing beside her.

"Ah. Sanji-kun; what's wrong?" she asked.

Sanji smiled. "Hello Nami-san. I wanted to know how long it would be until we reach port…"

"Hmmm. It's not for at least four hours, why?" she asked him.

"Oh, it's just that we've kind of run out of food and I kinda have to buy more…" he answered scratching the back of his head.

Nami's face fell to an evil glare as she thought of the reason why they had no more food.

"Luffy…." She growled as she looked over at her captain fishing with Usopp and chopper. "He ate all the food again, didn't he?"

Sanji slightly laughed. "You can tell…"

Nami sighed. "I swear to god; we need some sort of high tec security system around here, especially in the kitchen!"

Sanji laughed at the annoyed Nami. "Nami-san." He said. "You can't help it. That boy will never stop being what he is."

"And that is?" Nami asked lifting an eyebrow.

Sanji took in a deep breath and sighed. "A stupid eat it all one-track-minded captain goofball…"

Nami giggled. She saw how Sanji had joked and that made her happy. She hadn't seen Sanji smile for quite some time now; and seeing him like this made her feel somewhat reassured. He was slowly recovering from his somewhat 'break down'.

"Well, I think there should be some instant noodle cups below deck; just for emergencies, like now." Nami told him. "You can feed them that if they get hungry; until we reach port, anyway."

Sanji smiled again. "Alright. I'll go get them." He said and turned and headed towards the door that lead below deck.

As Sanji walked over towards the door; he looked up and noticed Zoro looking down at him, eyes sad. Sanji still didn't know why Zoro treated him like this but he wasn't going to let him get to him, even though he's already gotten in pretty far.

Sanji just looked back down and opened the door and went inside. Nami who was sitting watching the two could only sit and watch and hope that Zoro knew what he was doing. Because she knew, if this continued, Sanji would fall apart.

The thousand sunny had reached port, and Sanji was preparing to leave and do a bit of shopping. As he went outside he noticed everyone else getting ready to leave too. Nami and Robin were going to do some clothes shopping, Luffy was going to run around and explore, and chopper was going to have a look at the medical supplies. He didn't know what Franky and Brook would do, probably roam with Luffy. Usopp… probably the same; and Zoro, that's simple. That man is always guarding the ship.

Sanji walked up to the girls and started to talk to them.

"Nami-swan~, Robin-chwan~" he sang. "I'm going on ahead; I've got a lot to buy this time."

Nami looked at Sanji. "Hold it there Sanji-kun." She said, stopping him. "Seeing that you have a lot to buy today, I'm going to get someone to go with you."

Sanji stared. "Why?" he asked cautious.

"Because cook-san." Robin said; answering for Nami. "You have so much to do, of course you'd need some help."

"But I'm strong enough Robin-chwan." Sanji said trying to convince her but sadly failed.

"Sanji-kun." Nami said. "I don't care if you're strong as the all mighty Hercules. I don't want you going alone today."

Sanji smiled. "Ah! Nami-swan! You care for me!" he then swirled his body over to Nami's side to hug her but couldn't go any further coz she put her hand in his face.

"Don't let it get to your head…" she said coldly. "We just think that it would be better if someone just accompanied you."

Sanji stopped. "We?" he asked in confusion.

Nami smiled. "The whole crew of course"

Sanji turned and looked at everyone. He then smiled and turned back to Nami and Robin.

"Alright Nami-san; who do you want to accompany me?"

Nami smiled at the question with complete pleasure. Somehow Sanji regretted asking that; he had a pretty bad feeling on who she was going to ask. Actually, not a pretty bad feeling. He _knew_ who she was going to ask. Sanji had played right into her trap and now he couldn't escape.

_Does she think that we're going to 'make up' if he comes with me? _Sanji thought to himself. Sanji's face slightly fell. _I don't think your plan will work Nami-san… Zoro is probably gonna stay behind and guard the ship. He always does…_

Nami turned and called out for Zoro to come down. Sanji looked at the swordsman as he jumped onto the deck from his high tower. Sanji thought it was amazing how he did that; jumping from such a high place and landing gently on the ground without damaging the timber. Zoro was always amazing. Everything about him made Sanji want to learn more…

"Yeah?" Zoro asked. Not looking at Sanji; it seemed that he was avoiding eye contact with the cook. And so far, he was doing a good job; probably would have been a world record for him.

"I want you to accompany Sanji-kun with the shopping. He needs an extra hand." She said calmly.

Zoro stared at Nami. "HAH?" he snorted at the navigator. "You want me to what?"

"You heard me greenie." She said smiling. "I want you to go with Sanji-kun and be his helping hand for the day. Otherwise you don't eat."

Zoro started to stumble. "Uh… but. I can't. I've gotta guard the ship." He said; hoping that would change her mind. Apparently it didn't.

"Usopp's doing that today, so you can go with Sanji-kun." She said feeling victorious.

Zoro turned and looked at Sanji. "Ugh… fine."

Sanji felt slightly insulted. He knew they hadn't really talked in a while and it would probably get a little awkward; but he didn't expect him to be disgusted by it. Sanji felt hurt.

"It's alright Nami-san…" Sanji said slowly. Both the girls and Zoro could hear the sadness in his voice. "If the asshole doesn't want to come, he doesn't have to…" he faintly smiled. "I'm fine just by myself."

Nami glared at Zoro and punched him on the shoulder, giving him a stare that said 'Bloody go or I'll kill you!' Zoro sighed and scratched the back of his head in frustration.

"It's not that I don't wanna go… I'm just a little tired, that's all." He said. "Don't think that I have something against you or anything. I'm just tired…" 

Sanji looked at Zoro and smiled. Even though Zoro had been acting like a complete dick head around him lately; he could never stop at smiling at him. Whenever he would do something like that, act embarrassed or annoyed or drunk or just plain idiotic; he would always smile at him. Zoro noticed him smile and slightly blushed.

"Let's just go…" He mumbled and grabbed Sanji's hand and stated to walk off the ship.

As Zoro and Sanji did the shopping, they were still holding hands. Sanji smiled. It had been a while since he held Zoro's hand like this. It made him feel happy. Zoro noticed Sanji smiling and held tighter on Sanji's hand.

_I'm sorry Sanji… _ Zoro thought as he looked at the cook. _This little joke of mine has kinda gotten a little too far…okay. Not far. Far beyond far… I guess I just got caught up in the whole 'payback' joke, and I ended up hurting you…_

Sanji noticed Zoro looking at him. And his face didn't really say that he was happy.

"What's wrong marimo?" he asked like he didn't notice a thing.

Zoro snapped out of his apology thoughts and smiled. "Nah; It's nothing…"

_But I do have to apologize to you…_ he thought and bit his bottom lip.

As they kept on walking; Sanji noticed a small grocery store.

"Hey, Zoro." He said. "that store looks pretty good. You wanna have a look?"

Zoro smiled. "Yeah; sure." _The least I can do is make your shopping trip happy and somewhat fun… _

The two walked over to the food stand and started to look at the food. At the cash register there stood a beautiful girl with long curly mermaid-like blond hair. She was staring at her nails, picking the dirt out from underneath them. As she was picking her nails, she noticed Zoro and Sanji.

She smiled.

"Well…" she said, putting her hand down. "Here's a new face I've never seen before. Where might you two be from?"

Sanji noticed the beautiful girl and twirled his body over to her, letting go of Zoro's hand.

"Oh my." He said, hearts in his eye's "Aren't you just the prettiest thing!"

The girl blushed. "Please… you're making me blush." She said and turned away.

Sanji smiled. "But it's true. You're such a pretty girl."

_Pretty girl? _ Zoro thought to himself. _Doesn't he usually go spastic with the comments? Like, oh. Such beauty, it blinds me! Or, to be in the presence of such a beautiful, gorgeous lady like yourself, Ah; I've been truly blest by the gods! And here he is using the word 'Pretty'?_ Zoro looked at Sanji with concern in his eyes. Yeah; the dude was going spastic at oh-so-beautiful-Blondie, but, pretty? Come on mate; there's more to you than that.

Somehow, it seemed that Sanji wasn't really in the mood for flirting. When they did some of the shopping at that small store, Sanji simply talked to her, not admire her a thousand times. When they finished; he said goodbye and they were off.

"Are you alright today?" Zoro asked, sounding completely worried, hopping that his little 'Joke' hadn't corrupted the poor guy.

Sanji simply smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know." Zoro answered. "You're not very flirty today. I thought something was wrong…"

Sanji gave a warm smile to Zoro who blushed. "I'm just glad that I could spend some time with you today." Sanji's smile faded. "Seeing that you've been ignoring me for some reason…"

_Oh crap… _Zoro thought. As it may now be the time to apologize.

"And I'm not going to ask why… seeing you, it's probably something stupid." He added in.

Zoro's guilt fell as he glared at the cook.

_Something stupid huh?_ He thought. _I did not get my kiss! That's pretty important if you ask me! _Zoro snorted. _Probably something stupid he says… _Zoro sighed_ … Sanji…_

"Did you just snort?" Sanji asked, pulling Zoro back to reality.

"Huh, what?" he was barely listening.

"Did you just snort?" he asked again.

"What? Uh, no." Zoro mumbled out. "Why the hell would I snort?"

"I don't know, you're the one who did it."

"I did not snort!"

"Yes you did!" Sanji said, slightly raising his voice.

"Bullshit! I did not snort you shitty-cook!"

"Then prove it!" Sanji said as he moved in closer to Zoro's face.

"Why the bloody hell do I have to prove something to you?" Zoro answered back, also moving closer into Sanji's face.

"Because you keep on bloody denying it you god damn marimo!" Sanji yelled back, coming closer to Zoro's face.

"If I said that I didn't, then I didn't! Get it through your god damn stupid hell of a pathetic thick head!" Zoro yelled back at Sanji while also coming closer in. Clearly you can see what is about to happen, if you can't, then you're really thick.

One minute of silence past as the two men stared at each other with anger and annoyance for one another, It wasn't until Sanji had realized that he was only centre meters away from the green haired swordsman's face; that luscious, sake scented, carved by angel's hell of a face!

"Ah…" Sanji managed to yelp a small cry as he was tempted to kiss him. Zoro had also noticed the situation they were both in and tried to think of something fast. But then again, kissing him didn't sound so bad either… ohh~ the decision he had to make! 

_But no god dammit! _Zoro thought. _Not until the sucker realizes what he's done wrong! _Zoro took a look at Sanji's lips and gulped. _Oh but god look at those lips… _He felt a small shiver go down his spine as he thought of those lips; those nicotine flavoured lips. Even though his plan was to make him suffer until he figured out what he did wrong, and seeing that he promised himself that he would not go near those lips no matter what happened between them, he would stay away otherwise he would give himself harsh punishments. So far, that hasn't worked out very well.

Another two minutes past and they were still there, like they were frozen in time. Both were afraid, if either of them had moved, it would cause something bad to happen and they wouldn't speak for another three or four weeks. As they stood there, unmoving, and silent, a little girl came skipping up to them and tugged on Sanji's pants.

Without second thought, Sanji looked down at the girl thinking: _what the hell?_ Until he realized that it was a little girl. He then kneeled down to reach her height.

"Oh." He said, trying to sound surprised. "What can I do for you young lady?"

The girl smiled. "He~y. Are you two having a staring competition?" she asked.

Zoro just looked at her.

_Staring competition? _Zoro thought _Yep that's right kid! Coz everyone who does their daily shopping just stops in the middle of the street to start a staring completion! It's just an every day thing, stuff shopping; just stare!_

He got slightly irritated at that kid, but he was also grateful; because if it wasn't for her, they'd still be in the staring, awkward, frozen in time, temptation to kiss one another phase.

Sanji smiled at the girl and gave her the thumbs up.

"Yeah, we are. What made you think we were having a staring competition?"

"Because you two were staring at each other for a really long time!" she said with a big smile across her small face.

_Such innocence…_ Zoro thought as he folded his arms and looked the other way. _And wait till she finds out about boys…_

"Well. You better get back to your mother, otherwise shell get worried." Sanji told the small girl as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay!" she said with a bigger smile. "Bye bye!" the girl started to skip away waving back at Sanji and Zoro.

"Bye…" Zoro said dully while waving his hand lazily at the small girl. He then looked at Sanji. "So, are we finished with all the shopping or what?" Seeing that he had at least fifteen bags of supplies dumped on either side of him.

Sanji stood up and faced Zoro. "Yeah."

Zoro sighed with relief. "Finally!" he said placing his hands together like he was about to pray to the gods. "We can go home!" As Zoro picked up the groceries and took a step forward, he suddenly stopped due to Sanji holding him back with his hand.

"Not so fast marimo." Sanji told Zoro with a serious look on his face. "I feel like going to the park… and… I dunno… just _chat…_" That last word, Sanji said it with a serious voice, outlining the meaning behind it. Zoro knew that meaning, it wasn't good… he was going to have the '_Talk'_ not '_The Talk_' just a '_Talk_'

Zoro gulped. "A-alright…" he said like it was going to be the last thing he ever said.

And with that, Sanji took Zoro's fifteen groceries occupied hand and held it and lead Zoro to the nearest park he could fine.

Now it was Sanji's turn…


	5. The Talk

Chapter 5:

The Talk…

Zoro and Sanji sat down at a park bench, groceries aside, Zoro frozen stiff with Sanji sitting next to him, super relaxed.

"…So?" Zoro finally said, starting the conversation. Thinking that it was a really bad idea to do, and thought it was better just to shut up. But now that he has started it he might as well go through with it. "What is this _chat_ that you wanted?"

Sanji looked at Zoro and gulped. The son of a bitch had been ignoring him for the past month and he didn't know why. And now out of all times, he suddenly shows his emotions towards him like they were never in such a situation. It was like Zoro had an on and off emotion switch button. If it was on, Zoro would flirt with him like usual, like they were a happy couple in love. And when it was off, it be like, 'Dude! Get the fuck away from me!' or 'You shit-ass cook! What the fuck do you think you're doing? You're in my way!' and he'd ignore him. Sanji wanted some answers, and he wanted them now. He let Zoro have his so whatever fun, and now it was time to spill up. Even though what Zoro did to him really hurt his feelings and gave him all the ideas that he didn't want to be with him, he wasn't going to believe it. If Zoro didn't want Sanji around, he could tell it straight to his face instead of playing these emotion toying, hurtful games.

As Sanji took in a deep breath to say something, he quickly reminded himself not to cry. He was a man. And men do not cry for their boyfriends. Then again, how many men do you come across that are feminine and slim and blond _and_ have curly eyebrows, or eyebrow… either way; Sanji was not going to cry in front of Zoro. Well, he didn't plan to anyway.

"Zoro…" he finally said. Full on nervous like Usopp would be before battle.

"Yeah?" Zoro said, also very nervous.

"Well… you see… I've been wanting to ask you something for a while… and… and, I, I well… you see…" Sanji started to stumble. _GAHH!_ He screamed in his mind_. I'M STUMBLING! SHIT! CALM DOWN! JUST LOOK AT HIM IN THE EYE AND TELL IT TO HIM STRAIGHT!_ Sanji turned and looked Zoro in the eye.

"Zoro!" he said a little more confident than before.

"Yes Sanji?" Zoro answered, face calm and serious.

Sanji blushed. He had never seen such a calm yet serious face from Zoro before. This made it harder for Sanji. "I, well…" Sanji turned his head and looked away.

_NO I CAN'T TELL IT TO HIM STRAIGHT! LOOKING AT SUCH A CALM FACE! THIS IS BECOMING IMPOSSIBLE! GOD DAMN YOU ZORO, AND YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL FACIAL FEATURES!_

Sanji took in another deep breath and sighed. He had to do this; he wanted to know why he was being treated like this, if he did something wrong, then he'd like to know. And if he could fix it, then he would. Sanji looked down trying to avoid Zoro's eyes; that way, he could say what he wanted without stuffing up.

"Zoro…" he began and took in another deep breath. Zoro could tell that he was going to say whatever it is that he wanted to, and was somewhat prepared for it, but he was still very nervous. Despite the calm and serious expressions that were placed on his face, inside, he was running like a mad dog without a leash.

"I…" Sanji paused and took in another breath. "I… I want to know why you're treating me like this." Sanji looked up at Zoro. "Zoro, I want to know why you've been ignoring me for the last month."

Zoro looked at Sanji. Those sad blue eyes that shined in the sunlight; even though they were sitting on a bench under a tree, they still shined. Well, he could only see one eye, seeing that his blond hair covered half his face, he could only see one. But that one eye was just enough. Zoro sighed and relaxed his arms on the bench.

"What are you talking about shitty-kun?" Zoro said casually. "I haven't been doing any of that shit to you." Zoro hoped that if he pretended that he didn't know what he was talking about Sanji would simply drop it, but…

"Don't play fucking dumb with me, marimo." Sanji said with a serious voice, eyebrows crossed, or eyebrow, and looking straight at Zoro. "You've been fucking ignoring me for the past fucking month; and I bloody deserve to know why."

Zoro just looked at Sanji. He was right. Zoro had been ignoring him, and he did deserve to know why.

"Sanji… I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Zoro said, again pretending that he was clueless to the matter at hand. "Why are you saying that I've been ignoring you? I speak to you nearly every day."

"But you don't give me any attention. You don't show any affection towards me…" Sanji sighed and laid his forehead on his hands as he leaned over on his knees."Zoro." He spoke again. "Do you hate me?"

Zoro's eyes widen. "What?"

Sanji kept his head down. "Do you hate me? Despise me? Dislike me? Why are you ignoring me Zoro?"

Zoro was in a really tight spot. Indeed his plan was to torture Sanji, but not torture him like this. To make him feel hated. God; Zoro would die if he found out that Sanji hated him, little known Zoro hating Sanji.

"I… Sanji; I don't hate you." Zoro slightly smiled. "I could never hate you; you of all people should know that."

Sanji stayed the way he was, unmoving. Face faced down. "Then… why are you treating me like this Zoro. Did…did I do something to piss you off or something?" Sanji sniffled. "You know how spastic I go over you." he sniffled again. "Why are you doing this?" more sniffles came.

Sanji started to sniffle a lot. Zoro started to get a little worried on the sniffles. It wasn't flu season, and it definitely wasn't dusty in the air or he would have sniffled too.

"S-Sanji?" Zoro asked cautiously. "The sniffles are kinda scaring me… you're not…"

"I'm fine marimo." Sanji said, still looking down "But I want you to tell me why you're ignoring me…"

Zoro laid back on the bench and stared up into the tree branches. He didn't like this talk. He knew eventually that he would one day have to tell him his reasons whether it be now or later. But he wanted Sanji to learn from his mistakes. Even though everything of this whole kiss business was stupid, Zoro took it very seriously, to him it was like night and day medication, if he forgot to take his night medication his body would play up and he'd be sick for at least a week. It was the same with Sanji. If he didn't get a kiss from him when he really wanted it, he'd be miserable for a god damn month. And he wanted Sanji to know that, he wanted him to learn that, but the hard way. And his hard way was a stupid idiotic way and Sanji would probably kill him for it.

"Sanji…" Zoro finally said but was still looking up. "I would give you an answer, if only I knew what you were talking about." Zoro wasn't going to give in. Not yet.

Sanji just sat there, not moving a muscle, just dead silent, like a statue.

"You still won't tell me?" he said in a very soft voice but could be just heard by Zoro.

"Sanji-" he was cut off.

"YOU STILL WONT TELL ME AFTER ALL I JUST SAID?" Sanji looked up at Zoro and screamed, but amazingly, didn't catch any attention by the other people who were also visiting the park. "I JUST TOLD YOU HOW I FELT ABOUT THIS, AND YOU STILL BLOODY DENY IT?"

As Sanji screamed at Zoro, he noticed something that he thought he would never see. Tears. Zoro could see tears fall down Sanji's eyes. Well, he could only see one, but he could see the tears fall down from under his hair; so, you can forget about not trying to cry, coz Zoro could now clearly see Sanji crying in front of him, which kind of irritated Sanji coz he was trying so hard not to bloody cry! Hey, he can't help it; he's a very emotional man.

And for Zoro, It was kind of weird seeing Sanji cry. It just showed how feminie he was. Zoro couldn't help but smile; and that also ticked Sanji off.

"Why the fuck are you smiling?" Sanji demanded, turning half his body around so he could face Zoro.

Zoro smiled more. "I'm sorry shitty-kun; it's just that…" he looked at Sanji. "You're so feminie."

Sanji blushed. Here he was blurting out how he felt and all Zoro did was tell him how feminie he was? Oh come on!

"Zoro-!" Sanji was going to say more but he couldn't. Couldn't because, Zoro pulled Sanji in and hugged him.

"Zoro?" Sanji asked while being squashed against Zoro's chest.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Sanji paused. Zoro had apologized. Aww, he started to get butterflies.

"I'm sorry for calling you feminie…"

Sanji paused again. _Hm?_ He thought irritatedly to himself. _Is that what he's apologizing for?_

"Hmp!" He angrily mumbled at Zoro. "Just because you apologized doesn't mean that it's okay. I'm still mad at you, and now I'm even madder since you said I'm feminine!"

"But you are…" Zoro said duly. And Sanji blushed.

"Shut up…" he mumbled and snuggled Zoro more. He liked that he was in Zoro's arms; despite the fact that he was super mad at him; being in Zoro's arms just made him forget about everything. Right now, all he wanted was the feeling to last. The warmth that he could feel from Zoro made him feel all giggly inside. Sanji hugged even tighter. He wanted this feeling to last forever.

"Okay, you got me." Zoro said, breaking the moment Sanji was having. "But I'm not giving in all the way. I will apologize though. I know I have been acting like a complete dick-"

Sanji cut Zoro off. "No. you are a dick, there's a difference from acting and being a dick Zoro… you are a dick."

"A dick that you love." Zoro said with a smug smile on his face.

Sanji smiled; but was still buried deep in Zoro's hug. "Yeah…"

"Can I finish what I was saying then?"

Sanji didn't answer, so, that gave Zoro the thought that 'Yeah, whatever go.'

"So, yeah." he started again. "I know I've been acting like a dick to you, mind you, I am a dick." Zoro could feel Sanji smile. "And yes, you did do something wrong and I am simply punishing you. But I am severely punishing you."

Sanji sat up. "I did something to piss you off marimo?" he hadn't even realized. "What was it?" Zoro smiled some more and placed his finger on Sanji's nose.

"Now that my dear cook, you must find out for yourself." Zoro looked Sanji in the eye and didn't break eye contact. "It's your fault that were in this mess, so it's your job to fix it. When you find out what it is, then come and see me." he then slightly pressed against Sanji's nose like a button.

Sanji whined and moved his face away rubbing his nose, apparently it slightly hurt. "Oww…" he said in a low, dull voice.

Zoro grinned. "Sorry." He then stood up and put his hands to his hips. "Now that we've got this clear, we should head back to the ship."

Sanji frowned. "Heh?" he said sadly. "We're going back?"

Zoro looked at Sanji and slightly smiled. "Well, yeah Sanji. We do have a lot of shit to bring back."

Sanji frowned some more. "But… I…" _But I want to stay here with you… _He thought sadly, but soon came up with an idea; Sanji looked up at Zoro with puppy dog eyes.

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Sanji pleaded.

Zoro just looked at Sanji. _Puppy dog eyes? _He thought. "Sanji; you're not going to get anywhere with me doing those eye-" Zoro noticed Sanji doing super puppy dog eyes; eye bigger and bulgier. He even added in a tear to go with it.

"Pwea~se Zorwo?" Sanji begged. "Onwly for todaie…"

Looking at the cute small Sanji that sat on the bench in front of him; no, the _ADORABLE CUTE LITTLE SANJI_ that sat in front of him made it really hard for Zoro to say no.

Zoro sighed and sat back down next to Sanji. "Fine." He mumbled. "But only for today." He then wrapped his arm around Sanji's shoulders and pulled him in closer and kissed his soft blond hair.

"But tomorrow." He said in a serious tone. "Until you figure out what you did wrong, you and I are strangers. I'm only going to give you some slack today; you got it, shitty-kun?"

Sanji kept silent. _Well… _he thought to himself. _At least I know he doesn't hate me. But now I have a new problem… _Sanji started to gently bite his thumb while he was thinking of strategies of how to solve this puzzle. _I did something wrong. I did something which made him unhappy… but what? Zoro isn't as simple minded as the others; but seeing that it __is__ Zoro, it's probably over something stupid…_

Sanji looked up at Zoro and stared at him. As he stared, Zoro got that 'being looked at' feeling. He then turned and looked down at Sanji.

"Hm?" Zoro asked.

Sanji just shook his head in a 'It's nothing' gesture and leaned up a little to Zoro's face. "Can I at least have a kiss from his highness?"

As if to kiss Sanji, Zoro smiled and leant in. But he kept his lips from just touching. He could feel Sanji slightly tremble from his impatience, thus, ignoring his lips, whispered into Sanji's ear.

"Hmmmmm….." Zoro mumbled and paused for a very long time. "…No; not until you figure it out."

Sanji pouted his lips. "Jack ass marimo…" he mumbled before turning away with a "Hmp!" Clearly, all Sanji was going to get from Zoro was only going to be hugs and a few romantic phrases. So, if he wanted a kiss, which mind you, he _did_, he would have to solve the crime he committed.

Sanji sighed and bit the tip of his thumb again. _Stupid marimo…_ he thought. Zoro, who was just sitting next to him, watching him pout and grumpy, just simply laughed. He loved seeing his little cook pout and pissed at the same time; it just gave you an urge to hug him! _Awww….. _Zoro smiled as he thought of Sanji. _Look at shitty-kun; it's not nice watching him do this as you hold yourself back… knowing all the things you can do to him, but you can't… awww man… hurry up and figure this out, will you? I'm bloody here dying of over holding back!_

Zoro sat there and just stared at Sanji as he pouted and thought. He then smiled again and rubbed Sanji's soft hair like a dogs.

"You're so adorable sometimes Sanji." He said and gave a warm smile. Sanji, who went really red at that smile, couldn't help but smile back.

"So are you… _some_times…"

Zoro tightened his grip on Sanji and pulled him closer and nuffled his nose above Sanji's ear.

"Hmm…Only for today…" he said and kissed Sanji's ear gently which made Sanji slightly jump. "so savour what you got now; coz you won't be getting it for a long time…"

Sanji smiled. Relax now, go spastic tomorrow… and oh god, he will. But for now he could have a bit of fun…

_Alright Sanji, hold yourself together. _He thought to himself. _Tomorrow were going to figure this out! _He then took in a deep breath and sighed. _YEAH! WHO ROCKS! I DO! YEAH! BRING IT ZORO!_

Oh jesus…

* * *

A/N: -Sighs- I think I'm getting off track a little here… I dunno… but please! Whoever is reading this, please send a review of what you think! I'm desperate to know what you think! Whether it be bad or good! Please! And thank you for reading! \(^o^)/

Hmmm, yes, you know in the part where Zoro hugs Sanji and apologizes for calling him feminie, right? Well, when I was typing it up, the part where it says the warmth of Zoro, here, this, - [The warmth that he could feel from Zoro made him feel all giggly inside] yeah, that. I immediately stopped. I sat there and thought for a minute, I then stood up and walked over to my mum's room where she was watching the Japanese news and I just hugged her… and as I hugged her I thought, yep… no mistakes about it, hugs are gooood~! ^_^

Go hug the nearest person you see! Go, go on, don't be shy!


	6. Night Whispers and Small Apologies

**Small note:** Brace yourselves; it's somewhat long! XP

Chapter 6:

Night Whispers and Small Apologies

"Aahhhck-choooo!" Sanji had sneezed himself awake. "Ugh…" He grumbled while rubbing his nose red. "I think I've caught something." Sanji then lazily stood up off of his hammock and lazily headed to the bathroom to clean and get himself ready for the day.

Inside the bathroom, Sanji looked at himself in the mirror as he rinsed his face with water. He looked at his reflection for about two minutes before slapping his cheeks.

"ALRIGHT!" He said in a loud voice. "Today's the day we get focused! I'm going figure out this whole mess and confront Zoro at his stupidity!" Sanji looked back down at the sink. _That's if I get it… _He thought. _Who knows why he did this…_ Sanji then widen his eyes and slapped his face again.

"No!" He said. "That's why I'm going to find out!" Sanji then started to nod his head in agreement to himself. "Yep! Today I'll take the whole day off to investigate this!" he then grabbed the face towel that hung on the wall and walked out of the room drying his face.

"Hmmmm…" he mumbled. "But I do have to make breakfast…" Sanji sighed and walked over to his hammock and got dressed.

In the kitchen it was the same as usual; every one screaming and laughing as they ate and talked to each other. Sanji was at the sink cleaning the pots and pans he used to prepare breakfast. He hadn't really spoken to his other teammates yet since he was so caught up in solving his little crime.

"Thirds please!" Luffy shouted with his mouth full of food. Sanji, who didn't hear a thing, just continued to clean the pot.

"Sanjiiiiiii! Thirds please!" Luffy shouted again hoping that he would get the chefs attention, but failed. Luffy then put his plate down and did a sad worried face. "Sanji? "

Sanji was still concentrating on the dishes until he realized that it was too quiet. He then put the pot down and turned to face everyone to see that they were all staring at him with concern in their eyes.

"Hm? What's wrong? Why have you all stopped eating?" Sanji asked as he dried his hands.

"Sanji-kun…" Nami asked. "That's what we want to kind of ask… you've been spacing out a lot this morning, is everything okay?"

Sanji smiled and nodded. "Of course, Nami-san; why would you think that? Just because I've been spacing out doesn't necessarily mean that there is something wrong." Sanji then walked over to the table and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Now you should eat your food before it gets cold."

Nami slightly smiled and nodded. She then returned back to her eating, so did everybody else. As Sanji walked back to the sink, he turned and looked at Zoro who was just watching him. Sanji, who suddenly remembered what Zoro had said the other day, just smiled and went back to work. Today was defiantly the day he will figure this whole thing out.

A few hours after everyone had eaten; Sanji was the only one left in the kitchen. He had to clean the dishes. As he put the last plate on the dish rack, he sighed.

_There. That's the last one. Plate number 35…_ he thought to himself and dried his hands with a small towel. "Everyone sure ate a lot this morning…" he said to himself. He then sat down at the counter and stared out the window.

"Okay…" came a small murmur from Sanji's thoughts. _Today I will defiantly figure this out and beat that swordsman to a bloody pulp! Torture me for a month eh? Well we'll see about that mister know-it-all!_

Sanji stood up and headed toward to exit. When he opened the door, he could see everyone messing around having fun with each other. He smiled and walked upstairs.

In one section of the ship, he came across Robin sitting on a beach chair reading one of her history books. Sanji smiled and walked over to the Hana Hana user.

"Hello Robin-Chwan." He said with a big smile. "How are we this fine afternoon?"

Robin looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hello cook-san; I'm good thank you."

Sanji gave a small smile at Robin and sat next to her on the wooden floor boards while he lit a cigarette in his mouth. He took a suck from his cigarette and sighed. His smile was gone and he was just sitting there staring out into the ocean.

Robin put her book away and looked at Sanji. His voice said that he was a happy bean being an idiot. But his face; his face said something else. Robin thought he looked troubled; even though he was laughing only seconds ago. He still looked sad. Robin sat there for a second and thought. She knew it was something to do with Kenshi-san, but she didn't exactly want to butt in. If they were in some sort of twist then it was their job to untwist themselves and make it work. But Sanji had been like his for weeks. So she decided to butt in. If she could help him in any way possible, then she would.

"Is there something wrong cook-san?" she asked.

Sanji didn't answer. All he did was just sit there and watch the ocean. It looked like he was in deep thought.

"Cook-san?" she asked again. This time he snapped out of thought and smiled at Robin.

"Yes Robin-chwan?" he replied with a toothpaste ad smile.

Robin sat there for a few seconds. She could tell that he was hiding something. Just look at that toothpaste ad smile. But all she did was simply smile back.

"Cook-san." she began. "Is there something troubling you?" the way she looked at Sanji was with mere concern, all she wanted to do was help her friend out and Sanji could see that. But he didn't want to trouble her. So; all he did was just smile.

"I'm fine Robin-san. All I wanted was your company. I didn't mean to worry you." he said in a reassuring voice trying to relax his friend, but was clearly failing. Robin wanted to help. And if she knows she can, then she definitely will; no matter what others say. Because she knows that whenever she helps, it always comes to good use later on. But if she was going to help, then she'd have to push it.

"Did something happen between you and Kenshi-san?" she asked, her face still as ever.

Sanji looked at her surprised. "Robin-chwan…"

"I'd be glad to help; if you let me." she said with a warm smile on he still face; "Because you haven't really been yourself lately."

Sanji looked down at his feet and slightly smiled. Maybe if he told Robin the situation; maybe she could offer a few suggestions that would help him figure this damn crap out. He looked up and smiled. "Robin-chwan…"

For the next ten minutes; Sanji was sitting there explaining to Robin what had happened between him and the swordsman. How they teased each other, how Zoro had ignored him and how he was going to ignore him some more unless he figured out this whole thing. And as he explained; Robin just sat there listening to the whole thing without stopping him or without asking questions in between.

"And right now he's ignoring me…" Sanji said, finishing off his long speech. "I don't really know what I did wrong though. But…"

"Cook-san." Robin said stopping Sanji in his tracks of speech. "If I may say so myself; I think he just needs some attention or some sort of sign that you care for him. Because the way you explained Zoro's feelings towards you, I would say that you might had done something to make him feel forgotten or un wanted." Robin finished her sentence and gave a warm smile. "Or…" she said again. "He could be playing a stupid joke with you and being just a simple idiot."

Sanji smiled. "You always know what to do Robin-chwan." And with that he jumped up and started to twirl his body spastically. "ROBIN-CHW~AN~!" he yelled then leapt towards her, only to be stopped by Nami who whacked him across the head really hard.

"Stop that." She said, cracking the hearts that surrounded Sanji. "Hey, Robin. I just wanted to ask you something, but…"

Sanji looked at the two girls talking and smiled. He then dusted his suit and put his hands in his pockets. He did a slight bow with his head towards Robin silently thanking her for her advice. Robin smiled in return and Sanji headed back downstairs to the kitchen, his secret head quarters.

In the kitchen Sanji sat at the table staring down at the table cloth; it was a nice blue with pale white spots with pale, very pale, paler that pastel colours; purple. He was sitting at the very end, well kinda like at the front of the table like a king does; he sits at the very end of the table with all his subjects surrounding him on either sides of the table.

Sanji sat there for a couple more minutes until he started to rub the back of his head. His head still hurt from Nami's whack.

"You're an amazing girl Nami." He mumbled with himself. "You defiantly know how to pack a punch. I wonder how you'd go against marimo." He sat there for a few more minutes rubbing his head.

"Haa~h…" he verbally sighed at himself. "When's lunch?" he looked down at his wrist watch. It read 11:46am. He had around an hour till lunch; which meant he could spend at least fifteen minutes thinking. That's of course; if no one comes in.

For the next two minutes, Sanji made himself a cup of coffee. He then sat back down and got himself comfortable.

"Right." He told himself. "Let's get to work." He then folded his arms and leaned over onto the table. He was now entering his somewhat _detective_ mode.

_Alright; Robin said that I might have made him feel somewhat unwanted; but in what way? When did I do such a thing? Zoro can be very emotional at times and he can be such a romantic too… but…_ Sanji sat there for a while repeating those last sentences in his mind over and over again. He couldn't get it. He knew that he somehow _offended_ him, but he just didn't know _how _he offended him. And just then, something twitched.

_Wait…. _He thought. _I slightly remember Zoro wanting something a while back… but… he didn't get it? I didn't give it to him? What was it? Something… he wanted something from me; but; what…?_

Just as Sanji was getting to his point; Nami, Brook and Franky walked in.

"Yo ho ho~!" brook sang as he walked in. "My my; my stomach won't stop!"

"Yeah; so won't mine." Franky agreed.

"Sanji-kun~?" Nami called out. "Oh." She realized that he was right in front of her. "Sanji-ku~n for some reason, I don't know why though; but; we're just really hungry."

"Hungry?" Sanji asked. _You're hungry...? Why…? _"Um… alright; I'll make something for you now." Sanji stood up and headed towards the sink.

"Thank you~!" Nami cheered.

The three of them sat down at the table and waited patiently for their food.

It had taken around twenty minutes to make them the food, clean up after and say 'goodbye' and 'come again!' Sanji felt somewhat exhausted. He walked over back to the table and started to clean up the crumbs that were left behind. As he wiped them up; Robin and Usopp came walking in.

"Yo; Sanji" It was Usopp. "We know it isn't really lunch yet, but… um…-"

"You want me to make something for you to eat. Am I right?" Sanji bluntly said.

"Yeah…." he said a bit shy. "Could you? We're just really hungry. I thought I could hold it until lunch; but… I dunno."

"Sorry cook-san…" Robin said. "I'm too, somewhat hungry…"

Sanji sighed and smiled. "Okay, sit down; I'll whip something up." With that Sanji headed back to the sink. "Everyone is sure is hungry today." He told himself.

Two minutes into the cooking and chopper trotted in.

"Um… Sanji…?" he slowly asked.

"Let me guess; you're hungry too?" he sarcastically guessed.

Chopper's eyes widen. "Uwooh~!" he said in amazement. "How did you know?"

"I don't know. I kinda had a hunch…"

"Wow…" strangely, he was lost for words.

"Sit down and join the others" Sanji said, eyes on the frying pan.

"Okay!" he said all cheerful.

By the time they had eaten and by the time they had left; Sanji was flat out of batteries and was slumping back on his chair looking up at the ceiling. "Ugh… why do I feel so exhausted?" he started to slowly close his eye. _Well, five minutes isn't going to hurt anyone…_ and with that, he snoozed off.

. . .

When Sanji woke up, he didn't open his eye; but he stretched his arms out and yawned.

"YAWN~!" he yawned. As he stretched his arms out, he touched something. Without opening his eye he started to feel around at what he was touching.

_What the hell is this…?_ He thought as he touched some more. It was soft and somewhat wet. And the thing just stood there, didn't even move. When Sanji was about to give up and look, he came across something that felt like lips.

_Lips…? _He thought in confusion.

Sanji decided to poke the_ Lips_ but when he did, to his surprise; those lips _licked_ his fingers.

_Wha-?_ Sanji slightly gasped as to who it might be. Who else in the whole god damn ship would lick Sanji's fingers? Sanji slowly leant his head back and opened his eye. As he opened it, he slightly blushed.

"Zoro…" he slowly said and slightly smiled.

"Hey." He replied smiling. He was standing behind Sanji's chair shirtless and sweaty. It seemed that he was having some kind of work out outside.

"Let me guess. You're hungry?" Sanji said dully.

Zoro smiled some more and slowly leant down into Sanji's face, only centre meters away from his lips. "Well… Luffy is and he's waiting outside running in circles…"

Sanji smiled and wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck. "I nearly got you."

Zoro smiled. "Have you now; in what?"

Sanji smiled even bigger "Oh you know, in _things…_" with that he licked his own lips.

With such a tempting invitation from Sanji, Zoro slowly came into Sanji's lips and softly kissed them.

"Mmmm~" Sanji moaned and smiled into the kiss. Was this happening? Zoro was kissing Sanji! He couldn't believe it.

Hesitated; Zoro broke the kiss. "O-Okay… I think that's…that's… enough…"

"Hmmm… no… need a bit more." Sanji said pulling Zoro back in.

"Ah-" Zoro was quickly silenced by Sanji's soft kiss.

_I can't believe this… _Sanji thought as he kissed Zoro over and over again. _It's like he's completely forgotten._

Zoro moved himself around Sanji's chair and pulled him up and grabbed his waist pulling him in closer. Sanji slightly laughed.

"Eager huh?" he said with a smug smile on his face.

Zoro smiled back at Sanji. "Shut up…"

They continued to make out for a couple more minutes but stopped since Luffy came running in screaming like a moron.

"Sanji!" he screamed. "I'm hungry make me something; please! Zoro said that he'd check if anyone was in, but he took too long!"

"Huh…?" Sanji asked, trying to pull himself away from Zoro. But it seemed that Zoro had quite a grip on him and was making it quite difficult for the chef to escape.

"I'm hungry. Food!" Luffy yelled with a big smile across his face.

"Geez…" Sanji said in astonishment. "Why is everyone so hungry today?" he then turned to look at Zoro. But when he did; Zoro was no longer smiling, but he was still holding on tightly to Sanji.

"Zoro?" Sanji asked. "You okay…?"

Zoro looked up at Sanji but didn't say anything; but he did let go. He then walked over to the table and sat down. He didn't look happy; he kind of looked angry and speech less-like. His eyes were widened and he did look irritated with himself.

Sanji sighed and walked over to the sink rolling up his sleeves. "Alright Luffy; sit and I'll make something."

"YAY!" he shouted and sat down, opposite of Zoro; "Can't wait!"

. . .

The sun had come and soon night had fallen; Sanji laid on his hammock staring up at the ceiling. What a day it had been. So much food to cook; it literally exhausted him, and he never gets tired of cooking. Guess it was just the fact that after every person that came to eat, he would clean the dishes and wipe the table down spick and spam, and just when he thought the whole thing was over; someone else comes. After Zoro and Luffy came, it felt like the whole thing started over again. Everyone came back saying that they were hungry.

Sanji slammed his fist against the wooden wall. _Far out man! I didn't get to do anything!_ He thought to himself harshly. _And to top it off; Zoro ignored me for the rest of the bloody day. I guess what he said about being strangers was true. We acted like complete strangers… but it did look like he had forgotten about it; because… he kissed me…_ Sanji twisted and turned his body around to face Zoro's hammock. It was empty.

_Wonder where Zoro is_ he thought as he stared at the empty hammock. _It's pretty late… what would you bloody do on a ship at this bloody hour?_

Just as Sanji was thinking to himself, Zoro had walked in. Sanji's eyes widen as he noticed the tall green headed man walk in and quickly shut his eyes pretending to be asleep.

As Zoro walked over to his hammock, he looked down at Sanji. As he looked at Sanji, he sat down.

"That's weird…" Zoro said in a soft voice, very soft that it could be heard as a whisper. "You don't usually face me when you sleep…"

Sanji slightly jumped, but couldn't be noticed by Zoro. _Crap…!_ He thought. _He's right… I don't usually face him… usually when I wake up; I'm facing away from him… don't really know why though… I just do. Oh crap…_

"But… it's nice that you're facing my way…" Zoro said, breaking Sanji of his thoughts. "Just look at you… "

A long pause came and Sanji tried as hard as possible not to open his eyes. But he wanted to know if Zoro was still there or if he went to sleep or not. So he decided to slightly peek through his eye lids. As he peeked, he could slightly see Zoro just sitting in his hammock. It seemed that he was just watching Sanji sleep. But little did Zoro know, Sanji was actually awake, and was getting a little awkward. _Oh god…_ Sanji thought. _He's watching me fake sleep! Does that guy always watch me when I sleep?_ Sanji's cheeks went slightly red. _Ahh! I can feel my cheeks blush! CALM DOWN!_ As Sanji repeated the words 'calm' and 'down' over and over again in his mind, his cheeks started to return to normal. Now Sanji had kinda gotten the hang of this; so he thought maybe he could try something out…

Sanji slightly wriggled his body and moaned.

"Z…Zoro…" he faked sleep talked and slightly snuggled to himself.

Zoro flinched at the little word Sanji had mumbled and smiled.

"Sanji…" he whispered and slightly laughed at the same time he spoke. After slightly laughing, he then kneeled down to Sanji's ear. "I love you…"

Sanji slightly froze. Zoro had just said something that shot arrows through Sanji's heart. He wanted to smile and jump on him; he wanted to say I love you back to him. Man, he wanted to just tackle him! But instead, he did something else.

Sanji slightly smiled and said; "Mmm…I… love you too. So… …much…"

As Sanji said those last words he could hear Zoro start to breathe a little faster and deeper. _Zoro?_ He thought. _Why are you somewhat panting?_ Sanji wanted to open his eyes but he didn't want to risk it. So he kept quiet.

After a little more of Zoro's panting, Zoro started to laugh softly. "Look at you." he said. "You say the most sweetest things I can ever imagine; but only when you sleep. But you can be a real shit head at times too… but I still love you for it…" Zoro stood back up and sat back down on his hammock. "Sanji…" he said again. "When will you figure this out? Seriously; at first it was only a joke… but it's gotten a bit too far… and I ended up hurting you… gave you the idea that I didn't want you around anymore." Zoro slightly laughed. "All because of a stupid kiss…"

At that moment Sanji shot himself right up making Zoro jump.

"WHOA!" Zoro said; at the same time, was trying to keep himself from falling backwards onto the wooden floor boards. "S-Sanji!" Sanji just sat there. Realization had struck him; _why didn't I realize this before? _He thought as all the clues had come together for the final piecing of this somewhat '_mystery_' (Even thought he didn't really have any clues to begin with…) _The reasons why Zoro had been teasing me… why he was ignoring me… they all somehow make sense… could it be… from that day…? What Robin said was right… all he needed was a bit of love and affection… he somehow felt unwanted… or… he just took it too seriously… it was just a kiss._

Sanji's breakthrough was interrupted by Zoro just staring at him.

"Oh… marimo. What's wrong?" Sanji asked, playing the part of just waking up not knowing anything.

"Um… no, it's nothing… are you okay? You just like, bolted up just now…"

"No… I'm fine." Sanji said with a reassuring smile. "But you don't look so well… you're kind of pale…"

And Zoro was kind of pale looking. The sudden jump from Sanji had scared the living daylights out of him.

"No; I'm fine, really." Zoro said back with a slightly uncertain, unconvincing smile.

Sanji smiled. "You don't look fine to me."

As Zoro calmed down, he smiled. "I'm fine you shitty-ass cook"

Sanji shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, sure you are." Sanji's smile widened. _I'm pretty sure on why Zoro had been ignoring me for the past month. _Sanji thought. _But I have to do a few re-checks before I completely confirm it… and yes… Zoro is a complete idiot for taking it so seriously, I find it completely stupid. I guess things would have to wait till tomorrow… but I kinda want to hug him now; seeing all the things he just said… but he did say that yesterday was going to be the only day he'd give me attention… HA! And he forgot!_

"Sanji-"

"Zoro-"

They had both spoken at the same time, but both suddenly stopped due to realizing it; how shojo-ie it was.

"You first Sanji…" Zoro said, being the _Gentlemen_ that he is.

"No; you go marimo…" Sanji said back, also being polite. "I insist."

"Don't start with me cook. Everyone is sleeping around us. Say what you wanted and get it over with. I don't want to wake anyone up."

"No. Zoro, what you want to say is probably more important than mine…"

"Shitty-kun. Don't start."

"I will if you won't talk first."

Zoro grabbed Sanji by his shirt collar and pulled him closer to himself. "I thought I said not to start anything with me; now hurry up and spit it out."

Sanji sighed and decided that he had no choice but to do what greenie told him to do. "Fine." He mumbled. "Zoro…" he started.

"Yes shitty-kun?" Zoro answered, still holding on to Sanji's shirt collar.

Sanji took in a breath and sighed. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Zoro's eyes slightly widen as he let go of Sanji's shirt. "What?" He asked, a bit speechless. "Why?"

Sanji slightly pouted. "Why can't I?"

Zoro started to scratch the back of his head. "Well… I mean, you just asked and… well, you know, I'm …ok…"

_Oh, I so love Zoro's weakness. Me! _Sanji thought and smiled. Now he could hug him as he slept! Yay, go Sanji! Sanji stood up off of his hammock and jumped onto Zoro.

"Oof!" Zoro oofed as he fell back with Sanji on top of him; Sanji smiled. _So much for the 'only for today' thing you said yesterday, eh? Zoro?_ Sanji smiled even more and snuggled up to Zoro getting comfy. "You're so warm… I could stay like this forever in your arms…"

Zoro smiled. "What can I say?" he whispered. "It's like they were made for you…"

"Damn right they were." Sanji retorted and got a little more comfortable into his position. Zoro looked down at Sanji who was snuggling and wriggling beside him and simply smiled; but then suddenly stopped.

"Wait…" he said. "You still haven't figured out what you did yet…" Zoro sat there for a minute before talking again. "Sanji." He said again. "You have to get off of me."

Sanji didn't answer. He just lay there on top of Zoro.

After another minute of silence Zoro spoke again.

"Oi! Shitty-kun; did you hear me? I said you have to get off-" Zoro stopped. After at least two minutes of Sanji not replying, he finally realized that Sanji had fallen asleep on him.

"And…. You're asleep…" Zoro said after realizing how stupid he was… "Uh… I guess once wouldn't really hurt…" Zoro then placed his hand over his face. "But that totally goes against what I said yesterday!" Zoro turned his head a little to see if everyone else was sleeping. They were.

"Awww, stuff it." He mumbled to himself. "But tomorrow I'm just gonna forget it…"

As Zoro closed his eyes to go to sleep, Sanji snuggled up a bit more and smiled.

_You just gotta love fake sleeping… _he thought as he slowly fell asleep himself. _But I do have to confirm it…_ With that, he fully fell asleep.

. . .

As the next day came, the usual happened; everyone waking up, Sanji making breakfast, Luffy running in screaming, everyone joining him, and then eating all together. After that, they all pissed off doing whatever. After that all happened, Sanji just had to clean up and he'd be done; after that he could do whatever he wanted. Like, I don't know. _CONFIRM_ on a little something that happened a little while ago…

Sanji sat down at his little counter sipping a little bit of coffee. He was so in the mood to tell Zoro off and make him feel guilty. But, he had to make sure of everything first. Because if he was wrong, Zoro would never let it go.

Sanji got up off of his seat and headed outside to get a bit of air. As he opened the door, Zoro was on the other side of it trying to open it himself.

"Marimo!" Sanji asked surprised. "You're early. Lunch isn't for at least another hour and a half. What do you want?"

Zoro ignored Sanji's question and walked past him and sat down at the table. "Come here." He slightly demanded patting his leg/lap.

"Marimo?" Sanji started to get a little confused. Zoro was asking him to sit on his lap. "What's wrong?"

Zoro didn't answer. All he did was pat his lap some more with an impatient look on his face that said: 'shut up and just sit.' Sanji hesitated a bit but eventually went to Zoro.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Sanji asked as he sat on Zoro. But before Sanji could completely sit on Zoro; Zoro grabbed Sanji by the waist and turned him around so when he would sit, he would sit facing Zoro.

Right now Sanji was very confused. All of a sudden Zoro comes barging in and demands to be sat on? What the hell! The guy had stars forming around his head!

"Sanji." Zoro spoke first. "What I said about being strangers…"

Sanji looked at Zoro. _Is this what he wants to talk about? _He thought to himself. _He forced me to sit on him for this?_ Sanji crossed his arms and waited for the swordsman to continue.

"What I said about being strangers earlier…" he started to go a little red, which personally to Sanji, was pretty cute. "Was… well…" he started to slightly stumble in his sentences and started to scratch the back of his head.

"Well Marimo? I can't wait for you all day." Sanji said, trying to speed things up coz he was getting a little aroused just by sitting on him like that. Geez; It's always the little things that start things up.

Zoro sighed and threw a tiny tantrum "Arrghh! I can't take this anymore!" Zoro finally announced through his tiny tantrum. "Sure! Making you melt was pretty fun at first, but you're taking forever to figure this out and apologize."

Sanji squinted his eye irritatedly at Zoro. "Well _Sorry. _Didn't mean to cause you discomfort."

"You should be sorry!" Zoro shouted back. "Something as simple as a kiss isn't as hard to figure out! It's a kiss for peats sake!"

Sanji just looked at Zoro, eye wide open. "A kiss?" he asked, sounding surprised but was only playing the part. "Is that what this is all about?"

Zoro slightly flinched. _Shit… _he thought and looked away. _I let it slip…its bloody amazing how I can be an idiot sometimes… but of all times… NOW?_

Sanji looked to the side and sighed. _Well… at least now I don't have to confirm everything; seeing that the witness has now come forward with the answer I've been seeking_… he thought and sighed again. "Zoro." Sanji said, bringing Zoro back to the situation at hand. "You ignored me for at least two months because I didn't give you a good morning kiss?"

Zoro blushed lightly and looked away. "What's it to you?" He said in an irritated yet shy voice; Awww. The idiot was embarrassed! Sanji smiled; but that smile quickly vanished.

"You put me through all that shit because of one stupid kiss; a kiss that I could easily repay you the next day or the day after?" _Bloody I'll tell you off! _Sanji thought. "Come on! I at least deserve an apology!"

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and held tightly, bringing him in closer than he was before and placed his forehead on Sanji's chest.

"That's what I was trying to do you shit-ass cook." He softly said.

Sanji paused. "But then why-"

As Sanji was going to finish his sentence; Zoro softly kissed him. Such a soft kiss that it made you want to melt into the other persons lips, soft and warm, it made you want more.

"I'm sorry…" Zoro said after he broke the kiss. "I'm sorry that I'm a complete idiot. But; I can't stand being like this with you anymore." Zoro gulped. "I want you. And I want you _now_."

Zoro slightly smiled and started to undo Sanji's shirt buttons.

* * *

A/N: haha! The part where Luffy asked for thirds at the breakfast table got me hungry; so I stopped and had dinner. Yeah, I had Udon… (people who don't know what it is, it's a Japanese noodle dish) and it was good, to a point where I got really full. And when I came back to type the remaining part of breakfast, I couldn't. Reading and typing where people are stuffing their mouths with food got me kinda sick. So I was like; 'awww… so much food… I need a break…' (T～T)

Its funny how I get my idea's… most people relate their stories to other stories, and believe me; I sometimes do that too. My stories are sometimes so Shojo-like that it pisses me off! But some people listen to music and they listen to the lyrics and they get ideas from that; but with me. I always get idea's popping into my head when I'm listening to J-Rock heavy metal. Like, seriously. I sometimes get the most awesome ideas when I'm listening to some guy screaming spastically at his microphone and you wouldn't understand a thing he's saying… even if you look up the lyrics, you still wouldn't get it.

But I don't know. I still think that I'm somewhat getting off track here. I just think the story line is all messed up!

Please review!


	7. To the EXTREME! Of toilet wall climbing?

Chapter 7:

To the EXTREEEME! Of toilet wall climbing?

Sanji blushed as he was being unbuttoned by the one man who could possibly do that;

"Zoro?" Sanji slightly yelped. "W-what are you doing?"

"Un buttoning you." he said as he undid the last button.

"Eh…! But…! W-w..wai…!" Sanji stumbled as he tried to find the right words to stop Zoro on his somewhat rape attempt. "Zoro…!" Zoro was now kissing Sanji softly on his torso. Just placing soft kisses every where he came across. Sanji started to go redder. He then placed his hand on Zoro's forehead and pushed him away.

"W-w… wait…!"

"Hmm?"

"I… uh…" Sanji stumbled some more. "Just wait!"

Zoro looked at Sanji and sighed. He then sat straight in his chair and folded his arms across his chest and waited patiently.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Sanji finally spoke.

"I gotta pee…" he said and got up.

"Huh?" was all Zoro could say. "Say what?"

Sanji was half way across the room and opening the door. "I just really gotta pee. And you know; when you gotta go, you gotta go!" he said and left. Zoro just sat there as the door closed behind Sanji; speechless.

"He resisted me…" he said to himself. "That perverted horny cook resisted me… he never resists me!" Zoro placed his hand on his chin and started to think. _Now that I think about it. _He thought. _That boy would get hard just by sitting on me…_ Zoro sat there and thought some more.

In the men's toilets (If they have any…) Sanji sat on the toilet, trousers on of course; panting. He looked down at his pants to see a small tent form under his flyer. "Crap…" he mumbled realizing that he started to get slightly erect.

"Maybe I should avoid him for a while…" said Sanji who was holding onto his groin trying to flatten his flyer out. As he calmed down, Sanji relaxed a bit and looked up at the ceiling. _But that was really weird. Zoro just walking in like that, asking for… that… _Sanji thought. _And then he's unbuttoning my shirt, the pervert! _As Sanji's little erected tent died down; Sanji stood up and shook his hips side to side to loosen his pants up a bit.

"Right!" he said feeling confidence rise up inside of him. "I'm going to get back my shirt and avoid Zoro till dinner!" seeing that when Zoro undid his shirt it got tossed to the floor. So, Sanji was in a toilet cubical shirtless.

As Sanji opened his cubical door, his confidence fell.

"You forgot your shirt by the way." It was Zoro; standing on the other side of the door holding Sanji's shirt for him; and; was smiling.

"Uh…. Thanks…." Sanji said all embarrassed. He quickly snatched the shirt from Zoro and slammed the door in his face, locking it. Zoro softly laughed.

"So…?" he said. "You were planning to avoid me till dinner, eh?" Sanji blushed. He had been heard by Zoro! Oh no! His diabolical plans had been ruined!

Sanji kept quiet. He had to think of a way out of there without Zoro realizing. Sanji took in a deep breath and sighed. As he sighed he put his shirt back on and started to button up. "You forgot my tie you asshole!" he said trying to sound casual.

"I have it right here darling." Zoro answered back smartly.

Sanji slightly twitched. "Gee… thanks honey buns…." He said back slightly irritated. "Think you can pass it to me?"

"Gee sweet heart. I don't know. Do I get something from you if I do?" Zoro answered with a smug smile on his face and Sanji could feel it.

_You wanna play games, do you?_ Sanji thought. _I don't have enough time though but we'll make it quick._

"Zoro~…" Sanji said in a moaning like voice. "Please. Please give me my tie. I'll make it worth your while later tonight…" _Good! _Sanji thought. _This is sure to get him loose a bit, and then I can convince him to let me go!_

"You know Sanji. The moaning voice isn't going to get you anywhere." Zoro said dully, completely aware at what he was trying to do. "You got to try harder than that."

Sanji twitched again. _Damn!_

"Fine…" he said all sluggish-like. "Then let's have fun now…"

"Why? I offered you that before and you just ran away from it…" Zoro answered dully.

Sanji stood there for a second and got a little more irritated; the twitching staring to get out of control. Zoro was making it quite hard for him to escape.

"Oh come on!" he said, slightly raising his voice a little. "I had to go piss god dammit; now give me my tie!"

"Please?" Zoro asked teasingly. "You're not going to get anywhere without your manners."

Sanji stood there for a couple of minutes irritated; but he eventually said please and got his tie back. As he tied his tie up he thanked Zoro and then it went back to silence.

_Dammit! Think Sanji, think! _Sanji peeked through the small gap where the door closed and locked. He could see Zoro standing there patiently looking to the side. _Now could be my chance!_ Sanji thought as he slowly stood up on the toilet.

Sanji started to climb the cubical wall as he tried getting over it without making a sound. Every six seconds he would occasionally look over to see if Zoro was watching; every time he'd check, Zoro would be facing the other way. _Nearly there…_ he thought nervously as beads of sweat dripped down his face. _Almost…_ Sanji started to slowly place his leg onto the other toilet. _Almost…!_ His foot was just about to touch the lid. _ALMOST!_ Touch down! His foot had reached the other toilet; now it was time to get the other one over. Sanji slowly lifted his other leg; at the same time he looked over to see if Zoro was watching. He sighed. Zoro wasn't there; that was good. Wait. _Wasn't _there? Sanji quickly looked around to find Zoro. He couldn't find him anywhere.

_Where did Zoro go…?_ Sanji mentally asked himself. _This is not good! If he finds me up here in this god damn position…!_ You see, Sanji was in between two cubicles sitting on the wall that separates each toilet; with one leg on one toilet and the other on another. So right now, he looked liked an idiotic moron. He was sitting on the wall like it was a horse and he looked like he was hugging it, since he had to lay low as far as he could.

_Shit! _He thought. _Where's Zoro?_ Sanji looked around again and still couldn't see him; until he looked down from looking afar, he could see someone's head out from the side of the door. A green coloured head.

Sanji gulped.

"What are you doing may I ask?" asked Zoro coming from the side of the door.

Sanji flushed furiously red. This was not good. He was caught climbing over a toilet cubical. "Uh…. Nothing… why do you ask?" he told Zoro trying to sound like it was the most natural thing ever.

"I don't know." Zoro answered back sarcastically. "Maybe it's because you're climbing over a toilet wall…"

For the next two minutes Sanji kept quiet, it was quite awkward actually; sitting on a wall that separates one person from the other as they go toilet.

"Maybe you should get down Sanji…" Zoro said, breaking the awkward silence.

Sanji nodded quickly and slowly started to get down "Okay…" he said shyly. As he slowly descended to the toilet, he slipped and fell to his face; Zoro who watched in horror and surprise quickly ran over to help, even though they were only ten feet apart.

"Sanji!" Zoro yelled as he helped his friend up. "You okay, mate?"

"Ugh…" Sanji moaned as he held his head up. "That's going to bruise…" he could see cute bath rubber duckies swim around his head. "Ooh~ pretty…" he slightly giggled.

Zoro laughed. "Here; let me help you up." He said, pulling up the chef to his feet. "Let's get you seated."

"Oka~y~" Sanji said all giggly-like like he was a small school girl. "I wanna lolly-pop. Get me a lolly-pop!"

Zoro sighed at Sanji. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was hilarious. "Okay okay. Let's get you sitting first." seeing that Sanji was walking like he was drunk.

As they got to the door Sanji threw his arms out and stopped them from walking through.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked.

Sanji went red. Not was he being held by Zoro around the waist, but he had now gain complete awareness of what he had just done. Sanji climbed over a toilet wall then slipped and fell on his face; he then got dizzy and screamed for candy and had to be taken out like a mad man. This was not going according to plan…

"Sanji?" Zoro asked, still having a good grip on Sanji's waist. "This is where you walk through the door…" he said like he was talking to a five year old.

Sanji turned his head around and smiled at Zoro. "Um… Zoro…?"

Zoro looked at Sanji with slightly widened eyes. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Um… could you let go of my waist please?"

Zoro looked at Sanji with a confused look on his face. It was like he just asked him the most hardest math question in the world. When his face calmed down a bit; he smiled. He then tightened his grip around Sanji and pulled him closer. "Why?" he asked with a cunning deep voice which sent shivers down Sanji's spine.

Sanji could feel Zoro's breath down his neck; he was melting in Zoro's arms. Everything about Zoro just made Sanji want to collapse. "Ah… w-well…" his breath started to deepen and he started to sweat a bit. Zoro was being so nasty to Sanji; it wasn't fair, the guy just slipped off a toilet for peats sake.

"Hmmm?" Zoro asked completely ignoring the fact that Sanji was really uncomfortable there. "You say something?"

"Um… well… I, uh…I…." _I gotta get out of here!_ Sanji yelled in his thoughts. He quickly looked to his left then his right. _Okay! NOW! _Sanji quickly backed his hips into Zoro groin making him yell in pain and slightly fall to the floor; which made him let go of Sanji. As soon as he let go, Sanji went bolting for the door.

Zoro quickly looked up and threw his arm around Sanji. "Wait you bastard!" he yelled and grabbed Sanji's waist. (Again?) "I'm… not letting… you… go that easily…" what pain he must had been in, he was half kneeling on the floor and standing up having an amazing grip on Sanji. "I'm going to make you pay for that you porno-cook!"

"Arrrghh!" Sanji growled. _FAIL! OH GOD WHAT'S HE GOING TO DO TO ME? I FAILED IN EXCAPING! OH JESUS! _Sanji yelled in his mind and sighed. _Good bye Nami-swan, Robin-chwan; it was a pleasure to meet you both. Actually no; the pleasure was mostly mine. I will never get an opportunity to meet people with such radiant beauty like yourselves, ever, again... Haah~ _

Zoro and Sanji stood there in the same position for five minutes. It was really awkward. Both slightly trembling from the positions that they were in. Zoro; half kneeling and half standing while in excruciating pain that was slowly dying down, while holding on to Sanji with one arm as the other held on to his winky. (Dick/Groin/His junk/Personal thing, whatever!) And Sanji; he was somewhat like a person frozen in time; he looked like he was running, then BAM! He froze. So, they were pretty awkward with each other; looking like idiots; in the men's bathroom; of the Thousand Sunny ship. What a great scene for yaoi!

"Let go of me…" Sanji said still and stiff as a statue.

"Will you promise not to run?" Zoro asked, tightening his grip around Sanji's waist.

"Nnng!" Sanji slightly grunted in pain. "Any tighter and you'll break my ribs pee brain." He said madly.

Zoro slightly laughed. "Haha. Sorry…"

"Don't bloody laugh!" Sanji said, slightly raising his voice a little.

Zoro laughed again. "Okay okay; I'm sorry."

They stood there for a couple more minutes…

Sanji sighed and rolled his eyes to the wall. _If this continues; we're going to be here till Christmas…_

As they stood there in more silence; that silence started to slowly fill up with a humming tune. As it approached; it got louder and louder and somewhat familiar.

"_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho~! Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo, Umikaze kimakaze namimakase, Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu, Sora nya wa wo-_Oh_."  
_It was Usopp. His voice slowly came unsteady. "What are you two doing?" he asked, slowly backing away, lifting an eyebrow. "If you guys are in the middle of some sort of weird whacked out sex invite; let me leave now…"

Sanji blushed all the way to his ears. "No no no no no NO! You got it all wrong! No! It's not that at all! Jesus christ!" he was slightly furious and very embarrassed that he was caught in such a situation; an awkward, idiotic situation; and he felt like a moron just standing there.

"Well then… do you need any help?" Usopp asked trying to be polite; but in truth, wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

"Uh… yeah, please." Sanji said smiling with an uncertain smile. "Just try to pull me away from mossy-kun over here."

"Hey…" Zoro irritatedly butted in. "Who's the mossy-head; you cock whore!"

Sanji twitched and turned his face to Zoro; "Who are you calling cock whore; you garden patch retard!"

"Retard?" Zoro asked out loud, slightly irritated. "Who was the one climbing over a toilet wall; hmm? Not me that's for sure!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Maybe I will!"

"I'd like to see you try mate."

"Oh it is on!"

"Like donkey Kong? Then bring it. That's; if you can of course…"

"Hell I will! Prepare yourself Roronoa Moss-head; because I will bring you down…" Sanji said starting to evilly glare at his opponent at what was now a somewhat battle brawl.

"Moss head?" Zoro looked away and growled a sigh. "When I win this; I'm going to make you pay in so many ways…"

Sanji's evil glares vanished. "So… many ways?" he asked, eye slightly widening. "What do you mean by that?"

Zoro looked up at Sanji and smiled. Smiled in a-oh so evil way. "Why do you ask?"

Sanji blushed and quickly turned his head the other way to face Usopp. "Uso-" before he knew it; Usopp was already walking away.

"Usopp?" he called out; "Where are you going?"

Usopp didn't stop or turn around; he just kept on walking away. "I don't want to get in between your love mingles, so… I'm going to scoot…" he said while waving his hand in the air. A sign of 'Cya; wouldn't want to be ya!'*

Sanji watched as his only escape walked away. Now how the hell was he going to get out?

Sanji sighed and looked at Zoro. _Now I'm really screwed…_ he thought. _Guess I'll just have to ask._ "Zoro?"

Zoro looked at Sanji and smiled. "Yes dipshit?"

Sanji tried as hard as possible not to flinch at that last comment. "Do… you think it's okay if you let go of me?" he asked while gritting his teeth; gritting them so hard that it felt like he was grinding them to bone dust.

"Hmmmm…." Was all Zoro say while nodding his head.

_HMMMM? WHAT'S HMMMM? WHY IS HE HMMMMING ME? WHY AM I GETTING HMMM'ED AT?_ Sanji spastically questioned in his thoughts. _WHAT DOES HMMMM MEAN?_

"Hmmmm…?" Sanji asked slowly. "Wh-what's hmmmm?"

Zoro smiled and let go of Sanji; he then sat down cross legged on the bathroom floor. And it was just on cue too; his willy didn't hurt anymore.

"You know…" he said. "Just _hmmmmm…._"

Sanji just gave a dull look. "Alright…" he said. "If that's what you're going to give me, then; I don't want any part of it. If you're not going to give an answer then I'm leaving. There's no bloody way in hell that I'm going to stay in the god damn bathroom all day."

"What?" Zoro asked. "You're the one who asked to be let go; or;" He grinned; a very sly grin in fact; "did you want more?"

Sanji quickly spun his head to face Zoro. His eyes wide and face red as a tomato. "HUH?" he asked after a minute of shock. Sure; being held by Zoro is a nice thing, but when you're trying to run from the guy after a small rape attempt then you don't really think of those things.

Zoro stood up and walked past Sanji towards the door and closed it, locking it. He then turned to look at Sanji and leant his back on the door.

"So…" he casually said. Smiling and licking his lips. "Either we do this the hard way or the easy way; your choice."

"Or…" Sanji said voice all crackled and nervous. "We could do this the forget-and-leave-it-alone way" he finished with an uncertain nervous-as-hell grin.

"Or I can just force you into it…"

"Huh?" came in a squeaky mouse voice. "Force?"

"Yeah… or… seduce, or bribe, or rape; yeah rapes good."

Sanji started to develop beads of sweat form on the side of his face and he started to find that it was getting quite hard to breathe in there. And it was getting quite toasty too.

"Is it hot in here… or is it just me…?" Sanji asked while trying to loosen his collar up a bit.

"No." Zoro replied dully. "It's just you."

"Oh… well then…" as Sanji said that last sentence, he quickly turned around and jumped dramatically for the toilet cubical.

As he jumped, Zoro's eyes widen and he was surprised to see the cook jump like it was his only last hope of surviving. And so as his own reflexes acted; Zoro quickly ran and dramatically jumped for Sanji.

_Gotta get away from Zoro! _Sanji thought as he was matrix jumping for the toilet.

_Gotta get Sanji!_ Zoro thought as he was matrix jumping for Sanji's legs.

As the both landed on the floor; Sanji grabbed hold onto the bottom of the toilet and Zoro grabbed hold of Sanji's ankles.

"Ahh!" Sanji yelled as he was being pulled. "Let go!"

"Why the hell did you jump?" Zoro yelled back at Sanji.

"Why did you say you were going to rape me?" Sanji yelled back at Zoro.

"Are you stupid? Of course I was joking. Who the hell would rape someone in a public bathroom, little known their own ships bathroom?"

"Then why did you mention it?"

Zoro softly chuckled at the question. "Coz…" he said. "It's fun to see you panic…"

Sanji slightly froze at the answer but soon calmed down. "Alright." He said. "let go and I won't run away."

"Knowing you, you'll run…"

"Just let go!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Do I get something?"

"No…"

"Then NO."

"Come on…we're lying on a bathroom floor; what if someone walks in?"

"They won't. I locked the door."

Sanji rolled his eyes and sighed. "Please? I promise I won't run."

"Hmmm…" Zoro considered the plea.  
_Awww…. Not the Hmmmmmm's again…_ Sanji mentally sighed at himself.

"Alright. I'll let go, only if you promise not to run." Zoro said.

"Zoro." Sanji said voice deep and serious. "We're in a bathroom for peats sake."

"Your point?"

"Aww forget it, let me get up." Sanji asked and Zoro let go. "Thank you." he said and stood up. So did Zoro. They stood there for a minute smiling at each other in silence.

_This… is awkward… I'm locked in a bathroom with a man with dirty thoughts about raping me… what do I do…?_ Sanji looked to his side and thought a little more. _Maybe I could try unlocking the door without him noticing… no, that wouldn't work; he's standing right in front of it… _he looked to his right and held his chin up with his hand. _Maybe I could somehow hypnotise him into opening the door for me…? Yeah; and at the same time, make him cook dinner tonight. _He looked up at Zoro. _Wait, no; I have nothing to hypnotise him with…_

Zoro just stood there watching Sanji stare at him with an uncertain chill down his spine. Sanji was giving him a look that said: _yes…I know exactly how to deal with people like you…_

_Or how about just walking out? It's always the simple things that always work, or maybe—_

"Uh; Sanji?" Zoro spoke.

Sanji was brought back to reality from Zoro's voice; his ruff, unpleasant, grumpy _urhh_ voice. "Yes Zoro, what is it?" Sanji asked while folding his arms over his chest.

Zoro smiled an uncertain smile and spoke. "Um… why are you looking at me like that?"

Sanji's eye slightly widened. He was giving him a look? Sanji didn't even notice, he was too busy in his own little thoughts that he didn't even realize he was giving the swordsman a look, wonder what kind of look it was. "Well, it's just that you won't let me pass for some idiotic reason, so I'm here trying to find a way out, seeing that if we stay here any longer we're going to be here till Christmas…" Sanji irritatedly smiled. "And I defiantly don't want to keep Nami-swan and Robin-chwan waiting."

Zoro folded his arms over and rolled his eyes. "Oh okay then," he said sarcastically. "Why don't you just climb the toilet wall again and flush yourself down the toilet? That way I'm pretty sure you'll get to your precious Nami and Robin; just come out through the sewage!"

Sanji scoffed and glared at Zoro; "Oh yeah, what an idea. Coz everyone who wants to escape the bathroom just climbs over a wall to-" _Hey…_ he thought and looked to the floor. _What an idea! Not the flushing part though… but the wall climbing. I could climb over it and somehow quickly lock the door and escape through the window. Through that I can climb the side and id be on deck! _Sanji slightly turned his body to the left. _Now; I should be able to fit through the window…_

Zoro watched and realization struck him. He'd recognize that look anywhere. What Zoro meant as a joke; he was really going to go through with it… he was going to flush himself down the toilet just to serve a couple of girls some beverages… oh god; Zoro had to stop the lunatic before he could commence his plan.

"Um… Sanji…?"

"Hm?"

"Uh… look what I can do!" Zoro said as he put his hands together doing a small magic trick with his right hand thumb and left hand thumb and two fingers; his index finger and rude finger. He organized them in positions where when he would move his left hand side to side and it would look like he was pulling his thumb off from his right hand.  
"Isn't that cool?" Zoro asked, trying to sound amazing and at the same time, distract the cook. "I bet a shitty cook like yourself couldn't do an awesome trick like this. I bet you're wondering how I did it, right?"

"No, not really." Sanji spoke dully.

_Ah… _"Okay then… " _Crap… now what?_ Zoro folded his arms and looked down to the ground. _No matter what happens; I can't let him flush himself down the toilet!_ Zoro smiled and looked at his opponent. "You want to spar with me?" he asked all quirked up and jolly.

"Uh…" Sanji froze for a minute. The happy all of a sudden changed attitude of Zoro kinda surprised him; he wasn't really expecting that; nor was he expecting what was to come next.

"Or do you want to go to the kitchen and make out? I don't think anyone's in there right now… so I think it's alright."

"Uh…" Sanji was still frozen. Zoro had defiantly been acting weird today. "Um… no, it's alright. I'm good…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah… I'm sure…"

"Alright… that's okay then…" _….crap….. If this keeps going, he'll be down the toilet in ten minutes…_

Sanji turned and looked at the window. _I have to bloody get to that window! _He thought and sighed at himself. _I guess I have no choice… I have to __jump__!_

Zoro looked to the floor with an uncertain look on his face as he couldn't think of any way to stop Sanji from flushing himself down the toilet; he sighed and just stood there; until he noticed a tall dark figure leaping into the air.

"Wha-?" Zoro's eyes widen as he saw Sanji leaping for a toilet. _No… _"Sanji!" _Not again!_

As Sanji leapt; he missed; so instead of going with his plan, which was; jump into the cubical and lock the door! Instead; he ended up completely off course and headed towards the cubical wall. So the only thing he could do was to grab onto it.

"… Um… what are you doing…?" Zoro slowly asked as Sanji hang from a wall. "You do realize that you're clinging onto a wall…"

Sanji blushed. "Shut up!" he yelled over his shoulder completely embarrassed of the situation he was in. "I'm trying to do extreme things!"

"Of toilet wall climbing?" Zoro quickly replied while folding his arms over his chest. _Okay. _He thought. _So he's not trying to flush himself… that's good._

Sanji blushed even more. "…Shut up…" _Oh man; I feel like an idiot…_

And Zoro sighed. _Now we have a new problem…_ "Alright…" he said, walking towards Sanji. "Come here you stubborn ass…"

* * *

A/N: (27/04/10) 6:07pm Australia: I have stopped typing to cook dinner for me and my father. And again, my mum decides to force me to cook Udon… so I'll be back to type the following! But you'll just be reading this at the end of the chapter! bye! Going to cook dinner now!

Yeah, the title of this chapter got me laughing for a while. I was thinking WWE at the time. I forgot what it stands for though… something to do with wrestling…

(12/5/10) 5:48pm: arrrrgh! Ever since the small comment above; I haven't been able to continue this chapter! So many assignments, and exams too! Whenever I think about it, it tempts me to open the file up and type something! But if I do, then I'll forget about my work, then sooner or later I'll notice that they'd be due the next day, then I panic; heck, I'm not even meant to be typing this up now… but I am. Coz I'm not bothered to go with my own rules. But I usually do. I guess it's because I haven't really worked on the story for a while. You know; idea's come into your mind, but when you come to it, you get blank. That's what I've been getting… -Sighs-

15/5/10 8:56am: you know; I've been yawning a lot lately… and I don't know why… and sneezing too… they say when you sneeze theirs someone talking about you far away. And I was like sneezing 30 times in ten minutes… ToT

Please, please review; it will be very much appreciated! And I don't mean people who already read this. Coz you people always review! (^o^)

*How lame is that comment? _Cya; wouldn't want to ya!_ Bloody hell…


	8. Excuses, excuses

Chapter 8:

Excuses, Excuses…

Sanji laid there still cling to the toilet cubical wall as Zoro started to approach him slowly.

"Sanji…" Zoro started. "You do know you have to let go now, right?"

Sanji shook his head spastically sending a 'no' reply to Zoro. As he hung there like a coat on a coat rack; he started to get nervous. Seeing that he kept on denying Zoro's 'commands' he knew that Zoro would eventually force him off; like an egg that stubbornly sticks to the frying pan.

"Sanji…" Zoro said again getting a little annoyed at the stubborn ass-cook. "You can't stick there forever, now get down, it's not that far from the bloody floor; you can let go and you will survive..."

Sanji shook his head again not saying a word.

"Arrrrggghh!" Zoro growled and slammed his big booted foot against the floor. "I swear to god Sanji. You're so fucking stubborn sometimes!" all Sanji did in response was stick his tongue out. And that irritated Zoro more.

"That's it!" Zoro shouted. "You're coming off weather you like it or not. I'm sick of playing your stupid 'play and avoid Zoro' games!" he said and then stomped over to Sanji and grabbed him by the ankles and started to pull. "Fucking come off!"

"Ahhh! What the hell?" Sanji shouted back at Zoro. "What are you bloody doing? I'll fall if you keep doing that!"

"That's basically the point shitty-kun!" Zoro replied, tugging harder on Sanji's ankles. "You're going to come off!"

"Noooo!" Sanji yelled, tightening his grip on the wall. "I'm not coming off!"

Zoro pulled harder. "Yes; you; are you moron!"

"Never!"

"Bloody stubborn ass!" Zoro yelled, pulling even harder than before "Let; go!"

"Make me!" Sanji yelled back; "Why do I even need to come off anyway?"

"Because." Zoro replied; "Anyone with common sense knows that they can't stay clinging to a god damn toilet wall!"

"Sure they-" Sanji was cut off by someone trying to open the locked door. "Huh-?" both Sanji and Zoro paused their actions and looked over at the rattling door knob.

"Who-?" Zoro questioned.

"Whys' the door locked?" asked a very familiar voice. "I gotta pee!"

"It's…" Sanji started

"…Luffy…" Zoro ended the sentence.

"Oh man; I really gotta pee! Who the hell locked the door?"

"If that boy grows impatient; he'll knock the whole door down…" Zoro slowly said and let his grip on Sanji's ankles loosen. "Sanji…?" he slowly asked.

"What?" Sanji replied; somewhat curious as to why he loosened up.

By now Zoro had let go of Sanji and was dusting himself. "Get down." He simply asked. "Luffy's going to barge in here any minute now; he's going to find it rather strange why his number one cook is hanging from a toilet cubical wall."

Sanji snorted. "But I can-" Sanji notice the death glare he was receiving from his friend.

"Down; now." Zoro commanded with a dark annoyed tone.

Sanji sighed and let go. "Fine…" he mumbled. "Only because you asked _nicely_" he said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well you can-" before Zoro could finish his sentence; the main door that had been locked exploded into thousands of small splinters and were shooting out like bullets all over the bathroom.

"Get down!" Zoro yelled as he grabbed Sanji by the head and dropped down to the floor.

As the splinters shot to the floor and the smoke slowly flowing away; a tall figure emerged from the depths of the hall way."Ahhh~ finally!" shouted Luffy as his arm sprang back to its original position onto his shoulder. "I gotta pee!" he then noticed Zoro and Sanji.

"Zoro; Sanji?" he asked rather confused. "What are you two doing on the floor?"

Zoro smiled. "Lu-Luffy! What's up?" he asked trying to sound like there was nothing wrong. Luffy looked up at the ceiling and pointed at it.

"Just the ceiling Zoro; is there something important up there?"

"Uh, no; no there isn't; I'm just asking you what's up…" Zoro answered while sitting up off the floor.

"Oh… okay." Luffy looked at the busted up door and then at the two on the floor. "Why was the door locked Zoro? And why are only you and Sanji in here?" Luffy looked at the two with a confused puppy look on his face.

"Ah… that; yes… Luffy. You see…" Zoro began.

Sanji just looked at Zoro. He then snorted at his stupidity. _Stupid marimo;_ he thought. _I'd like to see you get out of this one…_ he snickered a bit more; until he realized that Zoro had his arm around his waist; he stopped the snickering and blushed a deep red. He was being held in front of his captain; he felt very embarrassed. Not that Luffy would notice it anyway.

"Um…." Zoro spoke bringing Sanji back to reality. "We… we were locked in here actually." He answered with a grin on his face. "Yes… locked."

"Hmp." Sanji hmp'd; _Yeah right… Like he's going to believe that; he's not that dumb Zor—Yeeaoowww!_

Sanji jumped at the sudden jab of pain down at his waist. He looked down at his hip and found Zoro poking him really hard signalling him a message that said _'Shut the fuck up cook!'_

"Ohhhh~! I see. I wonder how that happened?" Luffy asked as he started to understand the situation a little more than before.

Sanji looked dumbstruck at Luffy. _HUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? HE BELIEVES HIM? _He yelled in his mind. _ANYONE WHO COMES ACROSS THIS CAN SEE THAT WHEN THERE ARE TWO MEN LOCKED IN A PUBLIC BATHROOM ON THE FLOOR WITH NO SURVELLIANCE CAMERAS; CAN TELL THAT THERE WILL ONLY BE TWO THINGS THAT GO ON IN THERE. AND THAT IS:- _

_THEY ARE HAVING A MASSIVE BATTLE BRAWL. __OR_

_ONE IS BEING MOLESTED BY THE OTHER IN SUCH PORNOGRAPHIC TERMS THAT I MYSELF CANNOT DESCRIBE! AHHHHH!_

Sanji sighed and looked at his captain tiredly. _How can he believe that…?_ His head then just flopped down like he just dropped dead. Neither of the two noticed.

"Yeah, then um… the way we got locked in here was just amazing…" Zoro spoke again.

"Really; how?" Luffy asked; forgetting the fact that he had to go pee urgently and sat down in front of the swordsman waiting for him to continue on with his story.

"Yeah, you see…" Zoro began his story pointing a finger up. "We both came here to wash our hands right?"

Luffy nodded and Zoro continued.

"And… out of nowhere; a rainbow Komodo dragon came walking in asking:-"

. . .

Zoro looked at the large rainbow creature that came walking in through the main door. It then looked up and smiled at Zoro. It was wearing a small black bow tie and a top hat; it was also standing up on its two back legs like people do. It held a black walking stick that had a white Lillie tied up at the top.

"Well, hello green headed human." It greeted somewhat 'politely.'

"Uh…." Zoro stared at the large thing, hands still under the tap while water rushed down onto it. "Can I help you rainbow thing?" he asked rather curious.

The thing smiled some more. "I'm looking for a young boy that is known by as the 'captain' of this ship; young lad, has a straw hat, and incredibly gullible at the most simple things of life. Happen to know a chap that goes by those?"

"Uh…." Zoro was somewhat speechless. He was talking to an obviously, educated, well mannered and well dressed Komodo dragon that wanted to know the where abouts of his captain. So he decided to just ignore it and help the lost thing. "Uh… I think he's up on the deck sleeping, or fishing, or he could be in the kitchen bugging Sanji for lunch… I think Sanji might be with him…" he told the thing.

"No; I'm down here beside you marimo."Sanji butted in; "And I don't think Luffy's up in the kitchen, and who the hell are you talking to?" he asked rather confused.

"I think it's a rainbow komodo dragon…" Zoro answered Sanji's question. "He wants to find Luffy."

"Dragon?" Sanji asked more confused. "I don't see a dragon." He then looked over Zoro towards the door and there stood a large, really large for its size, rainbow Komodo dragon.

_Huh?_ Sanji mentally asked. _Am I seeing a big dragon thing on the floor?_

"Well good day to you sir; I am looking for the boy that goes by the name of Luffy?"

Sanji just stood there staring wide eyed at the thing. _It spoke to me…_

"Are you alright lad?" it asked in concern. "You look somewhat on the moggy side."

_Moggy?_ Sanji questioned.

Zoro sighed and answered for the cook. "He's fine; but sorry, we can't help you. We don't know where our captain is."

The somewhat large dragon made a face and sighed. "Oooh…" he said in a somewhat Scottish accent. "What a shame…"

Zoro and Sanji both lifted an eyebrow at the sudden change of speech and looked at each other with 'Okay…' looks.

Sighing again; the Komodo dragon bowed and tipped his hat at the two. "Jolly -oh" it said, returning to its original accent. "I guess there's no need for me to stand here anymore, so I'll be on my jolly way then, tally-ho."

Zoro and Sanji just nodded and watched as the dragon walked off closing the door behind it. As it closed, the sound of a massive bank bolt lock clicked in.

. . .

Luffy's eyes twinkled with amazement as Zoro finished telling his story. "WOW…" he finally said. "There was a Komodo dragon on the ship?" He asked. "But I don't remember seeing it; and we're in the middle of the ocean, how did he get here?"

Zoro just simply smiled at his captain. "I think it was by a magic flying Komodo dragon only carpet." He said, and Luffy's eyes twinkled even more. "WOW…" he said again. "I wonder what he wanted with me."

Zoro shrugged his shoulders; "Gee Luffy; I don't know. It could be anything…"

Luffy stood up and headed towards the door. "Alright then!" he slightly shouted feeling very confident. "I'm going to go look for him!" and with that; he started to bolt out the door only to be stopped by Zoro.

"Luffy…" Zoro spoke. "Didn't you need to pee?" he asked lifting an eyebrow. Luffy's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered his main reason for coming here. "Oh yeah…" he said and quickly ran into a cubical closing the door as he got in. when he finished; Luffy walked towards the sink and quickly washed his hands. When he finished that, he quickly said "Bye bye! I'm going to find him now;" And bolted out the door faster than you can 'Rainbow Komodo Dragon'.

Zoro sighed and started to massage his face. Boy what a story; he couldn't believe that Luffy fell straight for it. He then sighed again and looked at Sanji; only to find Sanji staring straight at him with a look that said: '_What the fuck Zoro, what the fuck, what the fuck, bloody hell; WHAT THE FUCK!'_

"What?" Zoro asked completely not getting the message.

"What the fuck?" Sanji spoke after a few minutes of silence "A Komodo dragon?" he asked. "A _rainbow_ komodo dragon? Where the fuck did you come up with that?"

Zoro jut gave Sanji a '_Wha~~at?_' look. "Wha~~at?" he asked. "What else was I meant to tell him? That I locked the door coz I wanted to fuck you?"

Sanji slightly blushed at the sudden outburst but quickly shook it off. "NO! Of course not; just; why did you tell him about a dragon? Now he's going to be looking for it till Christmas!"

Zoro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Then I'll tell him to stop and give up and that it's left the ship."

Sanji just looked at Zoro and sighed. He then decided to just drop it because he knew if they continued this they would get nowhere and that they would be here all night; so he just dropped it. "Fine." He said. Let's just clean this mess up…

As they cleaned; it took approximately half an hour to sweep everything up and pick it up and put in into some fire place that they had. As they were sweeping the last bundle, Zoro's actual reason for locking the door popped into Sanji's mind.

_What else was I meant to tell him? That I locked the door coz I wanted to fuck you?_

Sanji blushed a deep red. Is that why he came here? Did he actually plan to fuck him; in a bathroom? And how were they going to make that work anyway; get fucked on the toilet seat? All these questions swam in circles around Sanji head. He was starting to get curious. _Maybe I should ask…_ he thought. _But if I do… will he get the wrong idea? _Gulping; Sanji asked.

"Zoro…?" he slowly spoke.

Zoro looked up from the floor and looked at Sanji. "Yeah mate?"

Beads of sweat started to form on the side of Sanji's face and he started to get more nervous as his hands started to sweat. "Um… well…" he looked down and started to twiddle with his fingers.

Looking at Sanji freaking out started to worry Zoro a little. "Sanji…?" he slowly asked walking closer to Sanji. "You okay? You don't look so well…"

Sanji looked up and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just… curious at… something. It's not much of a big deal so forget about it." and with that, Sanji returned back to his sweeping of the splinters. Three minutes later he looked up to check if Zoro had gone back to work. He didn't. Instead; Zoro was walking up to him. _HUH?_ Sanji thought to himself at the same time getting a little more nervous.

"Sanji…" Zoro spoke and smiled, now face to face with Sanji, only at least ten centimetres away from his face.

"Y-yes?" Sanji replied; really, really nervous.

"What did you want to ask me?"

Sanji gulped a big gulp; _Come on man! It's not that hard; just ask him already. I'm sick of being pathetic here!_ Sanji then gulped again and looked straight at Zoro.

"ZORO!" Sanji shouted.

"Uh; yes?" Zoro answered.

"I want you to tell me something." Sanji then gulped for the third time and took in a deep breath.

"DID YOU REALLY LOCK THE DOOR JUST TO FUCK ME?" Sanji had said that in one whole breath that Zoro didn't really understand it.

"What?" he asked. "Can you say that again?"

Sanji lightly blushed. He had to say that again? It was hard enough the first time; saying it again would probably kill him. "Seriously; do I have to repeat myself?" Sanji asked; slightly embarrassed and out of breath.

"Well how else am I meant to answer your question if I don't understand a word you're saying?"

"But come on…" Sanji didn't really like repeating himself very much; especially when it was about sex. Sanji sighed. "Fine; I'll say it slowly…" he took in another deep breath and sighed.

"I asked; did you really lock the door just to fuck me, question mark." By then, Sanji was red as a ripe tomato.

Zoro; just; did a big smile as a response. "Whhhy~" he asked, smile transforming into an evil cats grin.

Sanji diverted his gaze from Zoro's face. He really didn't like where this was going. "There really isn't a reason why…" he started. "I was… I was just curious that's all."

"Riiiiiiiighhht; I see…" Zoro happily replied. "Curious eh?"

"What?" Sanji asked loudly "What's with that bloody tone-"

As Sanji was going to finish his sentence; Zoro had grabbed him by his waist and pulled him in closer and kissed him.

Sanji just stared wide eyed as Zoro kept on kissing him. "Mmmm…" Zoro mumbled with a smile as he started to nudge his tongue into Sanji's mouth.

"Z-Zoro…" Sanji managed to say. "S-sto… stop…"

Zoro just ignored Sanji's pleas as he started to reach down for Sanji's pant's flyer and started to unzip him and slightly tug his pants down.

"Sanji…" Zoro finally spoke while kissing Sanji's soft lips. "You shouldn't have asked."

* * *

朝日山姫ちゃん： やああ～なんか、すごく疲れるな～…

ルキアちゃん： そう？あたしが何でもないけど…

朝日山ちゃん： あったり前でしょう。私がそこで「Good Morning Kiss」をどんどんタイプしてるからよ！ルキアちゃんがただベッドの上でゴロゴロしてるんじゃないか？ね、ゆきる?

ゆきる： …は？何か言いったか?聞いてないけどな…

朝日山ちゃん： …ねー?あたしのラップトップで何してるの?

ゆきる： …別に…

ルキアちゃん： 別にって、何かしてるじゃないかよ?

ゆきる： してないよ。

朝日山姫ちゃん： うそつきそこで何してるの?

ゆきる： って、お前なんかに関係ないだろう?

朝日山姫ちゃん： You idiot; it's my laptop.

ゆきる： So?

朝日山姫ちゃん： …So? So my ass! What are you doing with it? 見せてよ。

ゆきる： やだ。

ルキアちゃん： だめなの?

ゆきる：うん…

朝日山姫ちゃん： けちだな…

ゆきる： はい、はい

ルキアちゃん： あっ！まりこちゃんが言うってる言葉が全部ゆきるくんがラップトップに移してるよ。

朝日山姫ちゃん： はっ?何で?

ゆきる： 別にいいだろう?

朝日山姫ちゃん： いいじゃないよ!ささっと消してよこのくだらないもを!

ゆきる： や～だ～! ｄｆｊｈｄｗｊｆ 江ｆべｗｆ江ｆ うぇづ８

Ahaha… yeah, thanks for reading my story… and I apologize for the whole Japanese conversation up there. Yukiru! You moron! I would delete it but; it's kind of funny and I want to keep it as a memory.

_Hey, do you remember the conversation Yukiru typed up as we spoke? Yeah; I remember that! it was after I typed a bit of my story! Ahahahaha…_ yeah, you get the point. But I do apologize if it annoys you, and besides, it's at the end of the chapter, so… yeah. I just find it so strange that he typed it up so quickly… I did wonder what he was doing at the time. All I could hear was this super fast typing… yeah, then I found out and jumped him and it went spastic at the end…

But anywho; please tell me how I did! I think I went really bad with this chapter and ch.7. I don't know… I think it's slightly getting off track… though I was planning to end it in the next one… but… ARRRGHHGHGH! GOD DAMMIT!


End file.
